Here's to Us
by Writeaboutus
Summary: Hope is what keeps them going. Love is what keeps them alive. Sequel to Against All Odds.
1. Survivors

Fire burst through the windows blasting glass in every direction. Some of the walkers are caught in the crossfire, setting their flesh ablaze. Everyones equilibrium has been knocked off by the sheer volume of the explosion.

Santana can't seem to find balance when she pulls herself to her feet. Everything is moving in a blur. They were the closest to the building when the explosion went off, maybe that is why Sam also seems to be struggling to get Brittany into his arms.

Daryl is busy trying to pull Kurt to his feet. Santana can see that the mans mouth is moving, like maybe he is yelling, but she can't hear any words. She can't hear anything.

Santana finally peers over to the entrance in time to see Rachel and Quinn shove Finn and Puck's bodies off from on top of them. As far as she can tell both men are alive, but they seem to be on fire. Rachel is quick to pat at the fire with her bare hands off of Puck. While Quinn still seems to have good sense to tear off the zip up hoodie off her back and use it to pat off the flames on Finn.

Santana turns her attention back to Kurt. He looks to be sobbing, clutching tightly at Joey who is struggling hard to get out of Kurt's grip. Where's Blaine? Before she can even begin to panic Santana feels someone pulling her to her feet. To her huge surprise it isn't Sam. He looks unsteady on his feet, Maggie trying to get Brittany out of his unsteady hands so she can help Brittany to the RV.

With a slight nod from Santana, Sam passes Brittany over to Maggie. Brody lugs one of Sam's arm over his shoulder and helps him towards the RV. Marley has rushed over to Santana's side, hoping to help her out, much to Jakes dismay. He is trying to usher her away. Marley waves him off and is able to get Santana halfway to the RV before the Latina can manage to gather her equilibrium and pull away from Marley.

"No wait!" Santana points over to her friends, at the top steps. It's as if using her own voice has triggered something in her ear drums, a loud whirring noise rushes into her ear and suddenly she can hear the chaos. The gunfire and the moans of the biters. Kurt and Daryl are over helping what looks like a barely conscious Finn and a very much in pain Puck.

Rachel is tugging desperately at Quinn, trying to get her to safety. Waving her gun all around, but Quinn is going nowhere.

"BLAINE! BLAINE WHERE ARE YOU?" Quinn cries out desperately. Quinn's wails seem to bring the realization to Kurt, and suddenly tears appear in his eyes.

"Buck up boy. We need to get them to safety." Daryl tells Kurt gruffly, carrying most of the weight of both men. Kurt's sniffs and nods, trying to ignore Quinn.

"BLAINE! BLAINE WARBLER!" Quinn is aware that she is acting hysterical and therefore disproving her point that she can be strong for Rachel.

"Please Quinn!" Rachel urges, though tears stream down her own face. She shoots her gun, taking down a walker that has gotten too close.

"My last name isn't warbler." A voice groans a few feet away from them. Both Rachel and Quinn perk up at the sound, trying to figure out where it came from. All they can see is a pile of dead bodies.

A body shifts on the ground, Rachel points at it, about to shoot. Quinn places a hand on the gun, effectively lowering it. Finally the body is shoved away to reveal Blaine Anderson. No bites or scratches, but he is covered in that thick blood that spews out of walkers.

"Blaine!" Quinn rushes over to the man, knowing Rachel will have their back with the gun.

"Quinn get back here!" Rachel calls out for Quinn, but the blonde ignores her girlfriend.

"You scared me!" Quinn shoves some of the dead walkers away from Blaine and kisses the top of his head a couple of times before pulling him to his feet.

"QUINN!" Rachel screeches trying to aim a gun, but the danger is behind her and Blaine. Quinn spots Blaine's gun on the ground and lunges for it before shooting right at the walker. Quinn smiles then laughs. Rachel grabs a hold of both Blaine and Quinn and rushes them over to the RV.

Jake has taken over guiding people into vehicles and somewhere between the chaos Blaine and Quinn are ushered into Finn's truck, both without their significant others.

"Wait but Quinn!" Rachel tries to pull out of Jakes arms. He is busy getting her into the RV with Puck though. Brody jumps in to help and Sue takes off. Leading the group as far away fro the CDC as possible.

Leaving the city is eery. The streets leading into the city is completely full of vehicles. There is no way around them. But exiting the city there doesn't seem to be a car in sight. Daryl leads the way on his bike. Just behind him is Blaine and Quinn in the truck. And behind them is the over crowded RV that feels empty with it's missing passengers.

* * *

The interstate is jam packed. Congested with cars. Some of them have the doors wide open. Others are locked. Just down the way is an RV completely out of fuel. Next to it is a truck and a motorcycle.

They all knew it was bound to happen. They were surprised to have made it as far as they did with the amount of fuel in the tanks.

The RV rolls to a stop, Sue has to honk the horn to gain the attention to the vehicles in front of them. They pour out of the vehicle, stretching out their legs. Rachel pushes through the crowd, Kurt right at their heels, heading for Quinn and Blaine.

Kurt crashes into Blaine's arms, blubbering mess and all. He collapses into the arms of the love of his life. Even though Blaine is covered in sweat and grime and that putrid smell of Zombie blood. He does not care about any of this, just that his hand grips at the collar of Blaine's shirt. Blaine holds on tight, allowing Kurt to sob into his neck. Both of them relieved at the fact that the other made it out safe.

Rachel follows Kurt's lead very similarly. Only she does not sob, she clings onto Quinn, but she is angry. Angry beyond belief that Quinn put herself in danger.

"What were you thinking?" Rachel asks in an exasperated voice, before kissing Quinn. The blonde ignores the comment and simply revels in the feel of the arms wrapped around her.

"How are Puck and Finn?" Quinn asks once she pulls away. Rachel allows the change of subject only because she is genuinely worried for her friends.

"Noah is being stubborn. He says it doesn't hurt but-" Just then Pucks unmistakable yell rips through the air.

"DAMMIT WOMAN!" Is heard coming from the RV.

"Don't be such a baby." Maggie argues from inside.

"Finn is unconscious." Rachel lets Quinn know.

"Alright guys why don't we gather some supplies?" Jake steps in, reigning in the rest of the group.

"Sounds good kid." Daryl agrees quickly.

"Before you all separate I need to cut in." Sue steps out of the RV, looking like she is ready to leave the group behind. She has a backpack strapped to her shoulders and a gun read in her hand.

"What's going on?" Quinn asks her old cheer coach. Sue looks the girl right in the eye, taking a deep breath. Quinn already seems to know what is on her coach's mind.

"I'm leaving." Sue announces, immediately earning sounds of reproach from the group.

"Sue we shouldn't separate." Brody tries to convince her.

"I don't take orders from anyone." Sue glares at the man, he looks like he is trying to take control of the group. Step as some sort of leader. Not that Jake or Daryl would ever let that happen. They all respected Rachel and her decisions, they would follow that little girl anywhere.

"Why are you doing this?" Rachel asks, she glances appreciatively at Brody for trying to stop Sue.

"Did you not hear Decker?" Sue asks, with a roll of her eyes. She looks around at all of the teenagers, suddenly feeling like a teacher once again.

"Before or after he went crazy?" Santana asks, her tone full of disgust. Brittany was still inside the RV sharing a bed with an unconscious Finn while Puck got his burns cleaned out.

"WE. HAVE. A. CURE." Sue stares directly at Quinn as she utters her explanation. Quinn suddenly feels bare when everyone turns their attention to her. Rachel wraps a protective arm around Quinn, not liking the way everyone is eyeing her girlfriend.

"And what does that have to do with you leaving?" Kitty asks carefully.

"It means we an find a cure. I need to find people or a lab or something to get that blood examined." Sue tells them as if it is the most obvious thing in the world.

"We don't have to split up for that." Jake argues.

"You all will slow me down. Besides, you have the main source to protect. We all know how dangerous it is. I can make it on my own." Sue is doing them a favor by letting them know she is leaving. Otherwise she would have just left when no one was looking, but knowing the New Directions they would have spent months circling searching for her.

"I'm leaving whether you all like it or not." Sue adds for good measure. Quinn feels like everyone is suddenly looking at her like an injured bird. She is the one everyone will protect. She's not sure how she feels about that. Especially with the way Rachel is acting lately.

"I hate to agree, but she's right. She'll move around faster on her own." Sam agrees. Santana looks at him questioningly. She can't help but trust the mans judgement. He has done so much for her lately.

"Of course I'm right fish lips." Everyone ignores Sue's comment.

"You've been safe for all these months. You think you can survive out there in your own?" Kurt tries to reason with the older woman. Coach Sylvester might not be his favorite person but that doesn't mean he wants to see her die.

"She won't have to." Aidan volunteers, His eyes scan their surroundings. He is searching for anything that may come in handy in a long treacherous journey.

"What? No you can't leave." Santana argues, taking a hold of his wrist. Everyone soon joins in, not liking the idea of the only person with actual medical training

"Sorry Doc, I'm not taking volunteers." Sue tries to dissuade him. Aidan ignores the protests though. He works for no one.

"Sue is right. We need to get Quinn's blood." Aidan argues, ripping open one of the car doors and pulling out a backpack. Quinn shudders at the words "Somewhere to get examined. If it's possible to get that sample to a medical lab to create a cure shouldn't we try?"

The group silences at Aidan's words. He's right. Everyone knows it, but they would be more comfortable knowing they have someone with medical experience with them.

"We need you. Britt still isn't well. And Finn and Puck, they need your help." Santana almost begs. No one has ever seen her this desperate. The thought of not having anyone to look after her brittany scares her.

"And what if Sue get's hurt on the way of getting that blood examined? What then?" Jake shakes his head and turns away form the argument. He knows they have lost.

"What about us Aidan? We're a group." If anyone get persuade someone to stay with a simple wounded puppy dog look it's Marley, but it seems not even this sways Aidan.

"We are a group Marley." Aidan begins gently, "But what about the greater good. We can't be selfish.

"I'd rather have you here with the kids." Sue cuts in, eyeing her students. She knows that in this point in the world there are some tough decisions that need to be made, but taking the doctor away from children feels like a sin.

"What are you going to do? Make me stay?" Aidan asks, strapping the backpack to his shoulders. It seems he is ready to go. He looks around at the group, daring them to force him to stay against his will. Of course one will do that.

"Please Aidan." Rachel breathes, her mind solely on the blonde in her arms. She is still beyond angry at her girlfriend, but she wants to know that if she ever gets hurt that she would be taken care of.

"I'm sorry Rachel, but I need to do this." Everyone is left speechless. Santana can't bare to look at the EMT anymore, she feels betrayed. So she locks eyes with Sue, gives her a terse nod and stomps into the RV.

"We can't make them stay." Sam cuts in. He isn't fond of the idea of Aidan leaving either, but if their is a chance a cure can be created by taking the vial of blood to a medical center then they cannot be selfish.

"This is ridiculous." Daryl mutters, shaking his head. He too walks away from the conversation.

"We'll load you guys up on some supplies. If we're luck we'll find a vehicle out here. C'mon." Sam nods Aidan over to the array of cars they can choose from. Sue takes this moment to walk directly to Rachel.

Rachel is a bit stunned she doesn't think she has ever had a direct conversation with the intimidating woman.

"Alright listen here Streisand, I'm going to say this once ever in my lifetime, so enjoy this. I have the upmost respect for keeping this group of idiots alive. You're job does not end here. If anything it makes your job that much harder to keep these people alive. This girl right here:" Sue points right at Quinn, much to the blondes dismay. "She is to ne your number one priority. You must keep her alive, not matter what the cost. Her life is more valuable than all of yours together." Sue looks around at the group. "No offense."They all walk away at this point not wanting to hear anymore.

"So when it comes the time to choose between Quinn's life and someone else's. Choose hers. And believe me, the time will come." Rachel nods, a bit stunned, taking in all of the information. Suddenly feeling the weight of the world on her shoulders. "Hell if it comes to choose your life and hers-" Rachel glares at Sue.

"There is no choice there." Rachel tells her firmly. Quinn stares at Rachel, not liking her cold tone.

"Right." Sue agrees. "If it comes to choosing everyone you love- I mean all of these people here- and Q. You choose her. You hear me?" Rachel looks around at the group who have all started to look around at the vehicles. Jake and Marley have started syphoning gas. Kurt and Blaine are sorting through some clothes that they have found in camry. She can't imagine a situation that may call for that choice, but she knows who she will choose. It will always be Quinn Fabray.

"Yes ma'am." Rachel nods. Quinn looks at the two women, appalled. Speaking about her as if she isn't even there.

"Rachel!" Quinn snaps at her girlfriend pulling out from under Rachel's arm. Rachel doesn't even look at the blonde. Quinn cannot believe that Rachel is even considering this.

"Good girl." Sue nods at Rachel. It's slightly condescending, but Rachel feels this is the best anyone has ever gotten from Sue Sylvester.

"Good luck Ms. Sylvester." Rachel offers out her hand for Sue to shake. Sue eyes it for a second before nodding and giving her hand a firm shake.

"Sue. We're just about ready." Aidan waves over, it seems he and sam have found a vehicle that they can take. Sue looks between the two girls for a few more seconds before doing something completely unlike herself. She pulls Quinn into an embraces. It happens so fast Quinn isn't sure if she has imagined it, by the time she has realized Sue Sylvester has hugger her Sue is already walking away from them.

The group left outside bids them goodbye. They watch Aidan and Sue leave, letting them know that they will be heading east. And just like that, any semblance of safety leaves in the passenger seat next to Sue.

"Let's look around here." Daryl tries to gain order in the group. He rallies them over sticking his head inside the RV calling anyone who is able bodied to help.

"What the Fuck Rachel?" Puck storms out once he has been informed that both Aidan and Sue are gone. Maggie doesn't stray far behind the shirtless man, it seems she had just been applying some sort of ointment to his back. "Why didn't you stop them."

"I couldn't force them to stay Noah." Rachel rolls her eyes, following Quinn as she strays further and further away from the group searching cars.

"Like hell you couldn't." Maggie grabs at his arms, that are gesticulating wildly. He looks more annoyed than he is in pain, but Maggie is still trying to apply something onto his back gently.

"Hold still Puckerman." Maggie growls, Puck sighs and allows it. Wincing every now and then.

"We needed Aidan." Puck practically yells. Rachel doesn't seem fazed by Puck, she is more preoccupied by how Quinn seems to be giving her the cold shoulder.

"You think I don't know that?" Rachel asks him angrily, glancing over at Quinn. Unfortunately Quinn catches sight of this.

"Really Rachel?" Quinn asks annoyed. Both Maggie and Puck look lost by the hostility has shifted. It started at Puck angry with Rachel and has converted to Quinn angry with Rachel.

"I'm not incapable of taking care of myself." Puck steps back, recognizing Angry Quinn.

"Now look at what you've done." Rachel tells Puck out of the corner of her mouth. "I know you aren't Quinn, but is it so wrong that I didn't want the EMT to leave just in case you get hurt?" Quinn makes a noise of disgust in her throat.

"Are you really just worried about me? What about the rest of us. Ignore all Sylvester said." Now it's Rachel's turn to get angry.

"Sue had a point Quinn! I have to keep you safe!" Puck backs away again. taking a hold of Maggie's hand, she too watches the couple uncomfortably.

"Why don't we get some bandaging on my back?" Puck suggests, Maggie eagerly nods.

"And it is only important that you keep me safe because I have some sort of freakish cure in my blood?" Quinn steps closer to Rachel, staring the short brunette down. Rachel doesn't budge, in fact she looks offended.

"I can't believe you are even asking that. You have always been my number one priority!" Rachel argues.

Santana glances over at her friends, watching as they argue. It's quote a sight to see. She is so used to them being in their honeymoon phase she isn't quite sure if she should intervene. She watches as they get further and further away from the RV. Angrily searching through the cars.

"You know what I would kills for?" Santana asks instead. Helping Marley and Kitty search one of the cars closest to the RV.

"Water? I think we're out." Marley sighs, pulling out an empty water bottle and tossing it aside.

"Well besides that. I want some munchies. The spicy kind." She tosses an empty coke bottle aside.

"Hey Marley, why don't you give me your gun?" Jake asks, joining the girls. Santana eyes the man, why should Marley give up her source of protection?

"It's just you don't really know how to use it." Jake explains. Santana turns to look at Kitty, raising her eyebrows at the girl.

"You could show me." Marley suggests, almost annoyed.

"I will. Just not yet. It would make me more comfortable if you gave it to me." Santana shakes her head at the boy. She turns to look over at the RV, noticing Brittany stepping out.

"Britt you shouldn't be walking." Santana comments to her girlfriend.

"It feels good to stretch out. Help me out with this?" Brittany gestures to the truck she has stopped in front of. Santana nods lifting the door to reveal huge jugs of water. Santana checks the side of the vehicle to see a sun faded _arrowhead_ logo. Santana laughs and plants a loud kiss to Brittany's lips.

"You are a genius." Santana expresses loudly, popping off one of the caps on the jugs that lays in it's side. The water pours out onto both of the girls, showering them in warm water.

Kurt admires the sight of the happy girl from on top of the RV. He's not quite sure why he all of people was put in charge of keeping look out, but he doesn't mind, in this heat he rather just sit a top the RV in a lawn chair.

"Hey Kurt, I found you some lotion!" Blaine calls out just a few cars down from the RV. Him and Blaine are busy syphoning gas, but it seems they have scored some goodies. He holds up the lotion for Kurt to admire.

"My hero!" Kurt cals out dramatically. Earning some laughs from the boys.

"Hey Santana! Look what I found!" Kitty calls out, tossing over a bag of munchies to the wet girl. Santana grins over at the blonde. Not fifteen minutes ago had she been saying she had a hankering for this particular snack.

"You're alright Kitty." Santana approves, Kitty raises her eyebrows at the girl everyone knows the Lopez stamp of approval is worth gold.

Two voices are suddenly heard arguing just down the way. It started a small argument that has turned into a full blown fight.

"Will someone tell the to shut up?" Kitty asks, annoyed, earning himself a slight glare from Santana. "Hey you know I'm right." Santana huffs, Kitty is right. They could attract walkers.

"I'M NOT HELPLESS RACHEL!" Quinn yells at Rachel. The group shakes their head at the argument.

"They're trying to work some things out." Marley tries to defend her friends, but even she is wincing at their volume. She glances over at Jake, still annoyed with him. She hasn't given up her gun.

"I got this." Brody volunteers, earning questioning looks from the group. He is the new guy he doesn't 'got' anything.

"Dude back off." Daryl cuts in, being a bit over protective. Brody rolls his eyes.

"Do you want to ask them to lower their voices?" Daryl looks over at the pair arguing. He shakes his head and backs off. He doesn't have a death sentence.

"Nah, knock yourself out." Daryl smiles at his wording, the man just might get knocked out by intervening.

"He's going to get himself decked in the face." Jake comments rummaging through the trunk of a car. Marley scoffs, it seems every word out of Jakes mouth bothers her. So instead she retreats to the RV. Maybe Finn is awake and can teach her how to disassemble her gun.

Kurt momentarily distracted by the commotion has looked away from the interstate, but when he does turn back he sees something that he can't quite place. He looks into the scope of his gun and blanches at the sight. A walker is headed their way. he is just about to take it down with a single bullet, assuming his accuracy is as good as he thinks, when he sees another walker just beyond the others shoulder. Then another and another.

Kurt presses his body quickly down.

"Get down!" He hisses to his group, but none of them have heard him. If he says it any louder he will give their position away.

Just a half a mile out, what looks like a herd of Walkers is headed their way.

* * *

**First Chapter! Hope you all liked it. **

**Next Chapter really kicks things into gear. My brothers are in town for my 21st. I'm about to get drunk, so I'm in a good mood and I thought I would post the first chapter.**

**Reviews are very much appreciated. **


	2. Hide and Seek

"You can't honestly be considering what Sue said!" Quinn says in an exasperated tone. Her arms wave around wildly, she knows she is being a tad bit too loud, but is too annoyed to care.

"Sue didn't say anything I didn't already know. You have always been my priority." Rachel tells her, trying to keep her voice down. She really doesn't want to get into this argument with Quinn, so instead she turns around to rummage through one of the vehicles.

"My life isn't more important than any of theirs!" Quinn yells at her girlfriend. Rachel doesn't even dignify the statement with an argument because everyone knows that is no longer the case.

"I will always put you first. I will always want to protect you, Quinn." Rachel tells her. Her voice rises more than she would like.

"I AM NOT HELPLESS RACHEL!" Quinn yells angrily, Rachel isn't sure why but this bothers her more than it should.

"You almost died back there because you were emotional!" Rachel argues, referring to the moment Quinn was almost bitten by a Walker in order to find Blaine.

"I was looking for Blaine! If Puck were missing you would have reacted the same!" Quinn counters, not bothering to keep her tone down.

"NO! I WOULDN'T HAVE QUINN! I don't have the liberty of reacting to my emotions. You are supposed to think rationally, you got hysterical and nearly lost your life!" Quinn's mouth open and closes a couple of times. She isn't sure how to respond. One, because part of her knows Rachel is right. Two, because she is appalled to think that Rachel was actually considering leaving Blaine behind in order to save her.

Rachel and Quinn stare each other down, both of their chests heaving slightly from the argument. Just when Quinn has gathered her thoughts Brody strolls over to the girls.

"Hey girls maybe you-" Both Quinn and Rachel look over at him and glare.

"SHUT UP." They both say at the same time, Brody has the good sense to step away. He lifts his hand up in surrender.

"Look I'm just trying to-" Brody tries to speak but shuts up immediately when Rachel lifts her gun. Even Quinn looks slightly startled.

"Rachel I was just-" Brody starts, staring down the barrel of her gun.

"SHHHH!" Rachel shushes him quickly, taking a hold of Quinn's waist and retreating a few steps. It's at this time that Brody realizes that Rachel is not pointing the gun at him, but over his shoulder. He glances back to see a walker just behind him. Brody lifts his own weapon, about to fire it off.

"Don't!" Rachel hisses, nodding over just over to the right of them. Of course Rachel didn't fire off her weapon. Not only was there two walkers making their way over to them, but if they focused down the interstate they could see a herd of Walkers traveling straight for them.

* * *

"Shit!" Sam hisses harshly, taking a hold of Blaine's forearm and ducking to the ground.

"What's going on?" Blaine asks in a whisper taking a cue from Sam. Blaine presses his face to the ground to get a better look at what has startled his blonde friend. Just ahead he spots the unmistakeable dragging feet of Biters.

"Shit Britt still can't walk!" Sam attempts to make a run for it, but Blaine grabs a hold of his arm and shoves him under the car they had just been scavenging through.

"Stay down! You'll attract them over here!" Blaine doesn't stop shoving until Sam is completely under the vehicle. Both of the boys try to get a peak to where the res of their group has gone, but all they see are the dragging, decaying legs of the dead making their way forward.

* * *

Santana and Brittany are enjoying the splashing of the warm water on their skin when Brittany sees the Walker.

She is quick to grab a hold of Santana and point out the dead without a word. Santana glances around to look for the rest of her group. Sam and Blaine are nowhere in sight. She can hear Rachel and Quinn still arguing, but she can't even muster the strength to go and warn them because she needs to get Brittany to safety.

Jake and Kitty lock eyes with Santana and they give each other a brief nod. Jake is quick to get to the ground and make sure Kitty crawls under a vehicle before he pulls himself to safety.

Santana opens a door to the nearest vehicle. It happens to be a nice BMW that she manages to open as quietly as possible. There is a decaying body in the front seat, but it is not one of the undead so Santana grabs a hold of it and tosses it aside, ushering Brittany in. Brittany crawls further into the seat so Santana can scoot in and quietly close the door just in time for a walker to pass by.

It's a female undead, half of her cheek is missing. She hears the dull click of the door closing. The girls huddle together, staring out the tinted window with bated breaths. The woman's blank stare looks around. The smell of the dead body is potent, and it takes all the girls have not to gag a few times. She claws at the widow a few times, pressing her face against the glass, almost sensing the terror the girls feel. Santana is trembling, almost turning blue from holding her breath. It seems the smell of death masks the girls scent and the undead continue.

Jake and Kitty lie next to each other, huddled close together as far away as possible from the wandering feet. Two vehicles over are Sam and Blaine, looking equally as terrified. They watch the feet trudge on keeping their breaths shallow and their bodies close.

* * *

Maggie and Puck couldn't get enough light to apply bandages onto his back so they had grabbed some of the bandages from the RV and walked over to the empty grass area.

"Man that don't look too good." Daryl walks over to the couple with a plastic bag with what looks like drug paraphernalia. "Brought you some of the good shit." He tosses the plastic bag over. Puck catches the bag admiring what looks like a strange form of meth that is tinted blue. Along with other various prescription drugs.

"Paul's stash." Daryl shrugs just as Maggie finishes up with the bandaging.

"Vicodin, nice!" Puck takes one of the pills and swallows it dry, the burns on his back are pretty bad and he's been more than uncomfortable this whole time.

"That should really help out. Thanks Daryl." Maggie smiles at the man. Daryl raises an eyebrow at the girl then eyes the pair.

"So you two, like, a thing?" He asks, almost teasing. Then he catches sight of something that makes his stomach drop.

"Shit! Get down!" He ducks down in the tall grass, hoping to get some coverage. His companions do the same, Puck eyes immediately scanning the area for his partner.

"Don't." Maggie practically growls at the man, taking a firm hold onto the mans arm. She can already sense he is going to make a run for it to make sure Rachel is safe

The only things that keeps the three of them hidden out in the grass is the lack of screams. They just watch on with guilt. They are all poised and ready to go just in case. Weapons out, heart's thrumming in their chest, and terror in their hearts.

* * *

"I ... can't... get.." Marley's brow is furrowed in concentration. She was able to take her gun apart, but she still hasn't figured out how to put it back together.

"No the spring goes in-" Finn is trying as hard as he can to instruct Marley, but the burns on his back are even more severe than Pucks. He is bed ridden laying on his stomach, observing the girl.

"How bad is it?" Marley asks, wincing. No one really knew what to do with the burns on his back, all they could manage to do was clean out the burn while Finn was passed out but had to stop when the pain woke him. Now all they can come up with is to let the burns air out.

"You know how they used to ask in hospitals to number our level of pain?" Finn asks between gritted teeth. Sweat drips from his brow and his fists clench on sheets where the bed should be.

"Yeah. I broke my wrist in the third grade. I told them it was at a 8.5." She tells the man, still trying to get her gun together. She fumbles and a piece rolls down the hallway towards the table.

"I'm at like a 15." Finn groans out. Marley winces, careening her neck to get a look at his back. It really is bad.

"You know the plus of it right?" Marley asks trying to shift his attention.

"What's that?" Finn groans out, burying his head into the sheets.

"I heard that when you get burns you'll know it's really bad if you can't feel it. So it's not as bad as it looks." Marley is still wincing not sure if her words are offering him any comfort. Finn chuckles dryly.

"Well good thing my pain means it is not as bad as it looks." He tries and smile up at her to let her know he is only teasing but it looks more like a grimace. "I can't see it how bad it is though. Good thing, right?"

"Yeah, good thing." Marley agrees, not sure what else to say. She stands to retrieve the piece that escaped her grasp.

There is some fumbling with the RV door, as if someone is trying to get in. Marley gets closer to investigate when a bloody, decaying hand slips in through the doorway. She covers her with a trembling hand, as if to hold back a scream. She stumbles backwards slightly, but catches herself before she can make too much of a racket.

Finn catches sight of Marley's frightened face. He looks around slightly alarmed, only he can barely move, so his neck is really the only thing can move around.

"Shhh. Finn." Marley whispers before the man can open his mouth to speak up. She carefully walks over to the bedroom and slides the doorway closed so Finn can be safe.

"Wait! Marley! Stop!" Finn whispers harshly, trying to get her attention, but her trembling hands don't cease until the door is all the way closed.

Marley looks around the rest of the RV before the walker can stick it's head in. The only available place to hide in is the small restroom. Marley unsteadily grabs at her weapon and closes the bathroom door. It's a simple collapsable door that can be pushed in easily if anyone really wants to. And the scent of human flesh would drive this biter to push through anything.

Marley fumbles through putting the gun back together as quietly as she can, but in her state she keeps on fumbling. She drops a piece, causing a loud clattering sound.

The footsteps inside the RV halt for a moment before picking up, heading straight for the bathroom. Its starts to try and push its way through, using it's dead weight against the door. Clamoring it's way to get through. Marley knows she can't scream because if one walker is in their area then there is more, and she will attract attention.

She sits on the closed toilet lid pressing her feet against the accordion doors. She glances up at the vent and sees Kurt watching her just above the fan. He looks down at her helplessly, before disappearing from view. He comes back a second later and breaks the thin screen with a screwdriver and drops it into Marley's lap.

"Oh god, oh god." Marley cries, wondering if these are her last moments. She takes a firm grasp on the screwdriver, her knuckles blanching with the pressure.

She takes one deep breath, no longer wanting to be the scared girl. She holds the screwdriver and drops her feet from the door, taking a risk to save her life. The door collapses. The walker enters.

* * *

Rachel is on her knees shoving Quinn under a car when someone grabs a hold of her shoulder and pulls her back. Rachel is about to deck Brody in the face when she realizes the man has just saved her from a lunging Biter. They both stumble away back into another car before Rachel is able to pull her knife from her belt and stab it straight through the eye.

Rachel is about to make it her way back to Quinn when Brody tugs at her waist, pulling her in the other direction. True it is in the direction of safety, but frankly, Rachel doesn't give a damn. She silently struggles against him, fighting his strong grip. But Brody is built, and can drag Rachel back with one arm.

He pulls her under a truck, scarping both of their arms pretty badly. Not that Rachel's hands are fairing very well anyway. Her burns are still pretty bad but she has ignored it thus far.

Rachel fights strongly against Brody's firm grip, but he is practically on top of her under the truck. He holds her steady, a hand cupped over her mouth that had been whispering profanities at him.

Her eyes immediately find Quinn a couple of vehicles over. She is staring at Rachel with wide eyes, looking terrified and vulnerable but also fearing for Rachel.

Quinn and Rachel lock eyes, staring helplessly at each other. There is a random body on the ground that a walker stumbles over, catching sight of Quinn.

Before Quinn can even roll over to protect herself. Rachel is already struggling out of Brody's grip. Quinn's hands are pushing away at the walkers face, keeping the comping jaw away from her. Quinn's silent struggle breaks Rachel's resolve, adrenaline kicking into her system.

The walker is just about to tear away at Quinn when Rachel does the one thing that could save Quinn's life. She lifts her arm out of Brody's grip and elbows him right in the nose, causing blood to gush out. The thing is, this very well may end her own life. The scent of fresh human blood suddenly catches the attention of every walker in the vicinity.

* * *

**It's been a long wonderful weekend, so I thought I would give you guys a quick update. Hope you all like it and for those Americans out there, I hope you had a Happy Thanksgiving and I am very thankful for all of you who read my story . And for those who aren't American, I hope you had a wonderful weekend and I am also very thankful of you.**

**I would be even more thankful if you left a review. *wink wink*. **

**Hahaha not really, you have all been really great.**

**Hope you all liked it! -A**


	3. Echo

Everything is still for a moment. The Walker trying to chomp away at Quinn stills, the fresh smell of blood suddenly it's one priority. Quinn takes the moment of hesitation to pull a knife from her pocket and push it through it's ear. The Walker falls limp next to her.

The surrounding Walkers stop in their tracks, the scent of blood catching their attention. Brody grabs at his nose, blood spilling through his fingers. No amount of pressure will staunch the blood.

Feet begin to surround the vehicle Brody and Rachel are under. Though Rachel is frantic about getting to Quinn she still manages to keep her head on straight.

"GO!" Rachel shoves Brody to the side where only two Walkers are trying to get to them. Brody pushes through the pain and manages to take down one of the Biters with a knife through it's skull while Rachel is able to push the other away far enough so they can get out form under the vehicle.

Rachel takes a hold of Brody's wrist and rushes them towards the tree line just next the interstate. 3 of the Walkers follow them.

Blaine and Sam have caught sight of Rachel and Brody running for the forrest. The herd is still making their way down the interstate so no one moves. Santana watches them through the window, holding onto Brittany tightly, wondering where Quinn might be.

Quinn also watches on helplessly. The dead continue on walking past all the cars, and it is the only thing keeping Quinn in place. The last of the stragglers are making their way through the parked cars on the interstate. This is when Quinn decides to follow Rachel into the thick vegetation. She'll just take her chances with the rest of the Walkers.

She's making her way from under the car when something grabs at her ankle. She tries to kick free and maybe even hit the attacker in the face. Just as she pulls her ankle free she notices it is Daryl that has made her way to her, holding her back.

He places his index finger to his lip, cautioning her to stay quiet. Quinn just wants to leave him behind and find Rachel.

She saw both her and Brody flee in fear. She watched as 3 walkers pursued her and all she can think is that Rachel would never risk everyones life by firing off her gun. Not even if it saves her own life.

"Girl you best not move!" Daryl hisses, basically tossing his crossbow aside so he can take a firm hold of Quinn. She only fights against him for a moment, but in the end she knows she can't do anything. She turns over, allowing Daryl to keep her in place, as she cries into her arm, worried for Rachel. Mostly what keeps Quinn is place is the sound of Rachel's voice in her head, yelling at her to not be emotional. To think rationally.

* * *

Marley lunges for the Walker, equally as rabid as the undead. She will no longer be a victim. Her left hand reaches up, clasping at the Zombies jaw, halting the clenching of it's mouth. She notes that part of it's skull is missing, exposing it's brain. Her knowledge of the undead tells her to jab the screwdriver directly through there. So she does, and then jabs it directly between the eyes for good measure.

The thick red blood coats her now trembling hands. The body falls limps to the ground, the screwdriver precariously sticking out.

"Marley?" Finn whispers from behind the door. A small growl is let out by Joey. She had completely forgotten the dog had been in there with Finn. Joey had taken a liking to sleeping under the bed frame finding the area much cooler than the rest of the RV.

Marley doesn't move, or answers Finn, instead she stares at the limp body of the undead.

"Marley? Are you okay?" Finn tries again. She rubs at her hands, trying to clear them of the sticky blood.

"Yeah." She answers shakily. "I'm fine."

* * *

Branches and limbs scratch at their skin, scraping wounds, fresh blood trickles from their arms. Brody tries as hard as he can to rid their path of the thick vegetation so Rachel isn't whacked in the face like he is being, but he can't stop it all.

They both huff and pant, sprinting for their lives. They have 3 pursuers, but have put enough distance between them to not be too bothered by it.

"We need-" Brody pants "to take them out."

"Yeah." Rachel agrees breathily.

They both stop, hunching over, trying to catch their breaths. Brody reaches for his knife between breaths. Rachel stands, doing the same. She winces in pain, the burns on her hand making it hard for her to grasp onto the knife properly.

Rachel is the first to catch her breath, so of course she is the first to attack the nearest Walker. Brody almost takes a moment to admire Rachel and how fluidly she moves, if she weren't doing something as gruesome as killing a Zombie he would almost call it elegant, beautiful even. She's fluid in her movements, like a dancer.

It's only a moment that he watches her before he also takes action. His movements are very similar to Rachel's fluid and elegant ones. Rachel takes a moment to also admire his movements. It's as if watching Brody kill (or re-kill) suddenly clicks something in Rachel's brain. She had wondered if maybe he had been in the military before the infection hit, but it's watching him twirl (almost a pirouette (maybe?)) that she realizes that Brody wasn't military, but a dancer.

The last walker is taken on by both Rachel and Brody, a duet of dances, synchronizing with deadly force. It never stood the chance.

"You're good." Brody compliments a little breathlessly. Rachel cracks a smile, her chest heaving.

"I know." The situation is so ridiculous, they had just literally run for their lives, but they start laughing. Brody has dried blood on his face, Rachel has blistered burns on her hands, and there are three bodies scattered around the ground. Yet they start cracking up.

* * *

It's another 15 minutes before anyone finally decides it is ok to move. The last of the Walkers have passed by. Daryl has declared the area clear. He offers a hand to Quinn to pull her to her feet. Her eyes immediately scan the forrest line. Rachel and Brody are nowhere in sight. They should be back, shouldn't they?

Her heart clenches, thoughts begin to run wildly in her mind. The thought of Rachel reappearing through the forrest no longer herself. Blank stare, pale skin, and missing a heartbeat.

"We have to go!" Quinn maneuvers through the cars trying to reach the forrest.

Santana and Brittany are already making their way towards the hysterical Quinn. Maggie and Puck are appearing through the grassy area. Jake and Kitty are crawling out from under a car. Kurt climbs down the back of the RV.

It's Blaine who steps in, intervening, before Quinn can run into the forrest after Rachel. Quinn tries pushing away from him, but Blaine is adamant. All he can think about is that Rachel may be dead, or even worse, a Walker and Quinn should not see her like that.

"Q, hold on a sec." Santana tells her, trying to help Blaine who is struggling to keep a hold on Quinn. Quinn turns to look at her friend desperately, begging her to understand.

Santana and Quinn have always been able to communicate solely through eye contact. This is no different. Quinn is telling Santana that if it were Brittany she would be asking for the same. Santana knows this is true, but she also knows that if the possibility of Brittany being dead she would want someone else to identify what might be _left_ of her.

"No Q, you can't-"

"DON'T!" Quinn points right in Santana's face. The Latina's face turns somber, understanding her blonde friend.

"Shhhh!" Kitty is quick to shush, not afraid to speak her mind. They had just been surrounded by Biters, after all.

"No! DON'T! None of you are allowed to tell me not to act like this. None of you are allowed to keep me from her. To keep me from looking for her!" Kitty stares at Quinn, almost glaring at her. She does not want the herd of Walkers back.

"If it were Marley in there what would you do?" Quinn challenges, and even though her tears stain her face, she is not any less intimidating. Kitty glares at Quinn for going there.

"Wait, where is Marley?" Jake asks, he had figured she was safe inside the RV.

"She was-" Kurt starts, but is interrupted by the RV door slamming open. A body is thrown out, Marley standing there, looking slightly irritated at her boyfriend. Joey walks out of the vehicle at this time.

"She's fine." Marley closes the RV door behind her retreating back inside. Jake is quick to jog after her, leaving this situation behind.

"I need to go." Quinn begs, staring at the one person who might understand her. Puck sighs, staring into those familiar hazel eyes. He shakes his head, causing Quinn to turn even more hysterical.

"Puck please!" Quinn begs. Puck stares at her hard. He loads a bullet into the chamber.

"Don't let her out of your sight." Puck orders, looking deliberately at Daryl and Blaine. Both of them nod, before they even realize what they have agreed to. Puck runs right for the area he saw Brody and Rachel disappeared to.

"PUCKERMAN!" Maggie yells after him, almost running to follow. She is quickly shushed by the group and held back by Kurt.

Daryl has half a mind to follow Noah, having had experience with tracking, but instead he, like the rest of the group, watches Noah Puckerman run into the forrest, sans shirt, bandaged back, and only a pistol in his arsenal.

* * *

Rachel and Brody hadn't realized how far they had wandered in when running for their lives, but apparently it had been pretty far. They were maybe 2 miles out from the interstate.

"So you were a dancer?" Rachel questions as they head back to the group. Brody laughs, appreciating this side if Rachel. A side he hadn't quite seen, the side where she was good natured and teasing.

"Yeah. That's me." Brody tells her. "And I am guessing you were too." Rachel nods, not offering anything more. Her mind, though temporarily distracted, is always on Quinn. Now she wonders how her girlfriend is. Rachel knows that Brody and her were both enough of a distraction to lure some of the biters away. She can only hope it was enough.

"Did you like Dancing?" Brody asks a slight distracted Rachel.

"Hmm? Oh yeah." She doesn't go into further detail though. Brody doesn't prod any further. Instead he admires the young woman. Her pensive state, her calm demeanor, Brody has never met anyone quite like Rachel Berry.

Rachel's mind is nowhere near thoughts of her companion. Her thoughts go back to Quinn and the argument they had before the herd passed through. She feels guilty for treating Quinn like she is incompetent. Part of her knew that she was being unreasonable, and the other part knew she was right. She has to keep Quinn safe no matter the cost, but finding out she could posses the cure in her blood wasn't what made her come to that conclusion. She wanted to keep Quinn alive because if she ever lost her again, there would be no turning back. She loves Quinn and now that she has her, she will do anything to keep her.

"Do you think-" Brody is about to ask Rachel another question when they hear rustling in the vegetation. They both pull out their knives, not wanting to risk causing a racket with their firearms. Puck bursts through some of the bushes looking both exhausted, and at the sight of Rachel, relieved.

"Noah is Quinn-" Rachel doesn't hesitate to step to her partner, her only concern being Quinn.

"She's fine." He huffs, trying to catch his breath. He holsters his gun and places his hands on Rachel's shoulder, getting a good look at her. The burns on her hands are pretty bad and she has minor scratches covering her body, but it isn't the worst he has seen her so he figures she is fine.

"Everyone is ok." He lets her know, glancing over at Brody. The dancer looks a little aggravated by Pucks presence.

"We should head back." Puck tells them, throwing an arm over Rachel's shoulder a bit possessively. He isn't sure he likes how Brody is looking at her.

"Is she mad?" Rachel asks, not getting a hint of the tension between the men. She is more concerned about Quinn.

"She's worried." Puck tells her. Rachel nods, not at all satisfied with the answer.

Just then they enter a small clearing in the vegetation and right in the center of it is a beautiful dear. It's head perks up in their direction at the sight of the three intruders, but it doesn't seem too startled. In fact, it looks serene.

It's so beautiful Rachel wonders for a moment if she is imagining it. She hasn't come in contact with something so breathtaking in a while. The sunlight shines in, casting almost an ethereal light over the creature.

Brody raises his weapon, he may have not wanted to fire it off to save his own life, but now firing off his weapon means fresh venison. Rachel glances over at the man, subtly shaking her head. While she is no longer vegan, she isn't going to let Brody kill the doe.

Rachel hesitantly takes a step forward, extracting herself from Puck's arm. She locks eyes with the magnificent creature and in that moment she has never felt so peaceful. The dear doesn't move, instead it tilts it's head slightly at the young girl, almost in curiosity. It also takes a hesitant step towards the girl. Rachel cautiously reaches her hand up, as if to pet it, hoping not to startle it. The dear takes another step forward.

Rachel can't help but grin and look back at her partner with elation. The simplicity of the moment is so beautiful, so unreal, that she feels genuine happiness. Noah smiles back at her, nodding in encouragement for her to continue.

He hasn't seen her look so innocent and like a child since before Quinn's car accident. So of course he wants his partner to soak up every bit of happiness she can.

Puck watches as Rachel is about to press her fingers against the soft coat. A loud gunshot rings out. The dear jerks awkwardly, falling limp to the ground. Rachel is still for a moment, before falling to her knees, then curling to the ground in an unconscious heap.

Noah snaps his head to look at Brody, ready to murder the man in cold blood, but the man doesn't have his gun raised. Instead the man stares in shock in the direction Rachel and the dear had been standing. A few yards behind where the dear stood is a heavy set man looking startled and frightened, a rifle in his hand.

Rachel has been shot and Puck has never felt so helpless.

* * *

Quinn sits on the hood of a car, sipping gingerly at a cup of water Brittany had handed her. Daryl leans against the vehicle opposite of her, just in case Quinn wants to make a run for it. The sun beats down on them, causing most of them to squint against the rays, but no one moves.

Joey is out an about, wandering between the vehicles with the rest of the group that is still looting through them. Blaine and Kurt wait patiently at Quinn's side, offering support for the girl.

Just then a gunshot echoes.

Quinn jumps to her feet, alarmed. Daryl stands up straight looking out towards the forrest. He taps at his crossbow impatiently a few times before loading a bow.

"Fuck this. I'm going. Let's go blondie." Daryl waves Quinn over, already heading for the tree line. Quinn is quick to obey, taking a gun right out of Sam's hand. He doesn't argue, just watches on worriedly.

"I'm going too." Blaine volunteers, stepping forward. Quinn looks like she is going to argue with him, but this time she knows Blaine won't back down, so she nods.

"I'll be right back." Blaine tells Kurt before pecking the mans lips. Kurt nods, knowing he won't be able to stop Blaine from backing up his partner. Joey has noticed some sort of commotion. He eagerly trots over to his owner.

Santana watches on helplessly, she wants to go, but she also knows someone with half a brain has to stay behind to keep charge.

The three of them, with a loyal dog following, disappear into the shaded trees. What's left of the New Directions watch on. Hoping for the best, but also preparing for the worst.

* * *

**Here is another chapter for you guys! You probably hate me for leaving it like this, but if you have seen TWD then you should have guessed something like this would happen.**

**Hope you guys liked it.**

**Let me know what you think - A**


	4. Fragments

Their feet stomp through the uneven dirt. Pushing through any pain they might be feeling. They pant and heave their lungs to their breaking point.

Rachel lays unconscious and bleeding in Noah Puckerman's arms as he runs as fast as he can down the open field.

Brody has a rifle strapped to his back, his own gun in his hand, jabbing it into Earl's side. Earl is the man who unknowingly shot Rachel, he had been aiming for the deer. Not noticing the brunette right behind it. The bullet pierced through the deer and found home in Rachel's side.

Earl is heavier set, so he cannot keep up with Noah's frantic pace, even with Rachel in his arms.

"C'MON!" Brody yells impatiently at the man. Tugging on the collar of his shirt, but Earl is heaving and coughing, not being able to go any faster. He stumbles over in the dirt. Puck looks back at the man, anger coursing through his veins.

"Go ahead!" Earl heaves, waving Puck forward. "The farm is just another mile out. Tell Hershel that Earl sent you." The man stumbles over again, trying to catch his breath.

Puck looks over at Brody in question. Brody nods Puck forward, jabbing the barrel of his gun further into Earl's side.

"Go! I'll stay. Go!" Puck doesn't hesitate a moment longer. He runs down the empty field, holding on tight to the tiny brunette in his arms. Hoping that he can make it to this farm that promises help.

* * *

"Do you think Rachel is okay?" Brittany asks sitting in the bed of a trunk. They are all, both emotionally and physically drained, most of them are sitting, taking a break. Santana sits next to her in the truck, trying to escape the sun.

"I dunno Britt." Santana sighs, leaning her head on her girlfriends shoulder.

"What do you think that gunshot was about?" Kurt asks, also sitting in the trunk, sipping at a bottle of water. He is worried about Blaine.

"Maybe they shot down a Walker?" Jake ponders thoughtfully. He had been gathering supplies, but now he needs to find an escape from the sun.

"Rachel would never be that careless." Marley scoffs. She's still irritated with her boyfriend.

"Brody might." Kitty shrugs, she isn't sure why, but that man rubs her the wrong way.

"How's Finn doing?" Brittany asks, noticing Maggie step out of the RV. Maggie, squints in the sunlight, searching for any sign of Puck.

"The heat isn't helping with the burns. If you guys go into the RV all I ask is that you make sure no flies go in. I just spent the last 15 minutes killing them off." Maggie tells them, hopping up to sit next to Kurt on the bed of the truck.

"Why?" Kurt asks, but then catches sight of a dead Walker not 15 yards away from them. Flies buzz all around it, landing on the rotting flesh. He turns green at the thought of flies gathering on Finn's damaged skin.

"That's gross." Sam grimaces, his mind following the same path as Kurts'.

"Marley, you should take a break." Santana calls out to the younger girl. She is still rummaging through one of the cars, sweat drips from her face. It really is too hot to even be functioning.

"I'm fine." Marley dismisses. She hates the thought of just sitting around and doing nothing.

"No you're not. You'll dehydrate yourself. We need to conserve our energy. They might need us." Santana tells her, really stepping up to her role as leader.

Marley sighs and nods, she is starting to feel a bit woozy. A break might not be the worst idea. Kitty looks elated that Marley is finally going to take a break. Now she can too.

"I hope they're ok." Brittany mumbles sadly. It may be hot, but not even this scalding heat will stop her from leaning into Santana.

* * *

"I thought you said you could track!" Quinn huffs impatiently. She trudges through the forrest. Joey hot on her heels. Blaine elbows her telling her to shut up and let the man do his job.

"I usually track animals." Daryl grunts, not appreciating her tone. He isn't quite sure if this is a Walkers trail or Brody and Rachel. He's betting on the former.

"Well then people should be easier." Quinn says in a snarky tone. Daryl's eyes follow the blonde as she frantically paces beside him. Being away from Rachel a little over an hour is making her antsy. All she can think about is that stupid argument they had. Of course Rachel wanted to protect her! Quinn wanted the same. She should have never doubted her.

"He knows what he's doing Quinn." Blaine tells the girl patiently. "You do know what you're doing, right?" Blaine double checks. Daryl nods, though he isn't really paying attention to the conversation. He is busy staring at the dirt.

At this point Joey has figured out Quinn is just pacing so instead the dog sits and watches the girl move back and forth.

"This is a trail from one of the Walkers that followed them in. Theirs shouldn't be too far from here." Daryl informs him, getting to his feet.

"Let's head this way." Daryl points just over Blaine's shoulder. They all follow his lead.

* * *

Puck is beginning to fear he won't make it. His throat feels raw from the panting. He thinks this is what asthma must feel like. Sweat drips down his determined feature. He is sweating so much, in fact, he's scared Rachel just might slip out of his arms.

Just as he feels he has nothing left in him he sees this farm. It is the sight of the cliché barn, windmill and all, that adrenaline kicks in.

"Help!" Puck manages to choke out in a raspy voice. There isn't much volume behind it though.

'"I need help!" This time it's a bit louder.

"Help!" He's running down a hill now. It does wonders for his momentum, but it really fucks with his balance. He just might tumble over his own feet.

"Please help!" Puck calls out even louder this time. It seems to have been effective. A slightly startled girl steps out of the house. She must sense the distress coming from Puck.

"Daddy!" The girl calls into the house. Puck is almost there.

"Please help me!" Puck calls out desperately, the girl kicks into gear at the sound of desperation.

"Earl sent me!" Puck heaves through his ragged breathing. The sound of the name helps the cause. She doesn't look as frightened, but she does look a bit weary. A teenage boy steps out of the house with an elder man.

The man steps out deliberately, he carries a confidence that can only mean one thing.

"Earl told me to look for Hershel." Puck tells him, finally able to stop outside the house.

"That'd be me, let's get her inside." Hershel shoos Puck into the house. "What's your name son? What happened?"

"I'm Puck. Noah Puckerman. Your man shot her. He claims it was an accident." Puck explains. Watching as the teenage boy and two women clear a table and put a white cloth over. "Rachel stay with me." Puck mutters to his partner. He knows she can't hear him, but he needs to ask this of her.

"Set her down." Hershel instructs, Puck does as he's told. One of the women disappears, while the other brings over lamps to the area.

"Earl wouldn't purposefully hurt anyone." One of the women defends. Puck ignores her, looking at an unconscious Rachel instead. Blood still seems to be pouring out of the girl, onto the white cloth she is laying on. As if the blood that covers his naked arm and torso isn't enough

"Collin bring some hot water." Hershel instructs the teenage boy.

One of the women returns with what looks like a tray of medical supplies and gauze. Hershel is handed scissors so he can cut away Rachel's blood soaked shirt. Puck stares at her in horror, watching blood seep out of a gaping whole in Rachel's side. Puck looks over at the people in the room. Not wanting Rachel to be exposed to all these strangers. The Collin kid seems to get the hint and exits.

"She's losing too much blood. Do you know her blood type?" Hershel asks calmly, using a moist towel to wipe away at her blood stained torso.

"I- I don't know. But I'm O negative." Puck offers out his arm, willing them man to stick a needle into him then and there. Hershel looks up from Rachel, allowing one of the girls to take over prepping Rachel for whatever he is going to do to help her.

"I'll do it. Take my blood." Puck shakes his arm desperately at the man. Hershel takes in the sight of this distraught man and nods over at one of his daughters.

"Let's get you cleaned up." The younger of the two blonde women takes Puck's arm gently.

"No I need to be here. If she- If she dies Quinn will. Quinn! I have to go get her! I have to tell her!" Puck looks around the house that he is, taking it in for the first time. It is nice and homey, just like you would expect to find in a farm house, except for the blood drippings he has brought in.

"I need to get Quinn!" He looks at the faces of the people he has gone to for help. Strangers. Normally he wouldn't trust a stranger with the life of his family, but he has no other choice. The strangers look back at him, weary, sympathetic, and unsure.

"I'll go. I'll find Quinn. Where is she?" One of the women volunteers. Puck has a crazed look in his eye, but he's still functional enough to answer this.

"My people. They're stuck on the Interstate just east of here, but I think they may have gone looking for us in the woods." Puck explains, the woman who had tugged on his arm is cleaning him up, wiping Rachel's blood from his skin.

"Caroline, no." Hershel stops for a second, his hands only holding pressure to Rachel's wound.

"Dad I have to." This Caroline girl tells Hershel. Puck watches as the girl looks straight into her fathers eyes then makes a swift exit towards the front of the house.

* * *

"No no no no." Quinn falls to her knees at the sight of all the blood. At first she had thought it came from the dead deer, but Daryl had explained this was not the case.

They had come across a couple of dead walkers, signs of Brody and Rachel had been left behind. Nothing pointed to them being harmed though. That is until they followed a path they left behind to this clearing.

"The bullet went clear through and hit someone." Daryl pints out, kneeling next to the deer. There is a ringing in Quinn's ear, she can barely hear the men. She can barely feel Joey nuzzling her side with his nose, checking to see she is alright. Tears blur her vision.

"It doesn't mean it was Rachel." Blaine tries to calm Quinn's hysteria. She snaps her head in the direction of Blaine, glaring at him.

"I'm not stupid Blaine. If it wasn't Rachel who was hurt then where is she? And Puck? He wouldn't care if Brody was shot, but Rachel? Where are they?" She really doesn't mean to yell at Blaine, he is only trying to offer her some comfort.

Quinn gets to her feet, hyperventilating. She wanders over to the edge of the clearing, hoping to regain her composure. This is exactly what Rachel had warned her about- getting too emotional.

If she hadn't been emotional then maybe she would have seen the Walker making it's way towards her. The blood of the deer having drawn it to their location. She catches sight of it a bit too late. Joey, Daryl, and Blaine are across the clearing, too far to do anything about it.

Quinn stumbles backwards trying to get a hold of either her gun or her knife that are tucked away in her waist line. But the sight of the Walker with it's one arm missing had caught her by surprise. She scoots through the leaves and the twigs and the dirt.

Daryl lifts his crossbow, taking the Walker in his sight. That's when he notices a horse heading straight for the Zombie.

"What the...?" Daryl mutters. He notices it isn't just some horse, but there is a woman riding on this horse. A bat in her hand, reading to swing the head right off the Walkers shoulders.

The bat meets the skull, ending the attempt of the Biter. Quinn stares up at her savior in shock.

"Who- who are you?" Quinn asks, unsteadily. She pulls herself to her feet. Daryl and Blaine coming up behind her. Joey begins barking uncontrollably at the new comer.

"You Quinn?" The woman asks, slightly out of breath. Daryl steps forward, ready to protect Quinn.

"Noah sent me. Rachel is hurt." The woman explains. Quinn perks up at the name, tears once again prickling in her eyes.

"What happened to her? Is she alright?" Quinn asks quickly, stepping closer to the woman on the horse.

"You should come with me." The woman tells her, clearly hiding something. Blaine has calmed down Joey, but at the sound of the woman's invitation he perks up.

"Quinn-" Blaine starts, but she has already made her decision. She takes the hand the woman is offering, swinging herself atop the horse.

"Continue down the interstate, away from the city. Take the first exit then the first right. Follow that road all the way down to a farm. We'll be there."

Neither men have a chance to say anything before Quinn and the strange woman are already on their way.

* * *

"That's enough for now boy. Go get yourself some orange juice. Don't want you passing out." Hershel explains to him, Puck nods and exits the room with one last look at an unconscious Rachel. They got her bleeding under control.

There is a commotion going on out front that gets his attention. Both Puck and Collin find their way to see Earl and Brody, both of them slightly out of breath.

"How is she? You gotta believe me when I tell you that I didn't see her." Earl tells them desperately. Puck is short of blood so he doesn't feel like arguing with the man. Brody makes his way straight to Puck.

"How is she?" Brody asks, full of worry. Normally that would mind him, but he really needs to take a seat.

"She's hanging in there." Emily, the other woman who stayed to help with Rachel, comes over and hands Puck a glass of cold orange juice. He smiles slightly in thanks.

There's a sudden scream that rips through the air. Rachel is conscious. Puck jumps to his feet a bit unsteadily, rushing over to the room she is in. Brody follows closely.

"Quinn! Quinn!"

Hershel and Emily are holding her down, trying to get her to stop squirming. Blood starts to seep through her bandaging.

"Rach calm down." Puck hopes to get her to stop squirming. Rachel calms down a bit upon hearing a familiar voice. He makes his way over to her side.

"Puck it hurts." She grits out, almost pitifully. She looks so much like a child.

"I know. Hang in there." Puck whispers reverently. "Why does it hurt her so much?" He asks Hershel.

"There is no exit wound. The bullet is still in there. My guess it has broken into pieces. It looks like it missed her organs so there is no internal bleeding. For now. If we keep those fragments in there that could change." Hershel explains.

"Get them out! Get them out of me!" Rachel screeches in pain. "Please." She begs.

"The pain will be too much." Hershel warns, but Rachel doesn't take no for an answer. This will not be the death of her.

"Get it out!" Rachel grits out. Hershel wipes at his hands and nods.

"You'll have to hold her down, boy." Hershel says gruffly. He nods over at Emily to help. Brody also joins in.

"This won't be pretty." Hershel warns them. He isn't speaking to Rachel, he fears the reaction of the people she's with.

Before Puck can really prepare himself Hershel reaches into Rachel's side with a pair of forceps. Puck has never heard someone in so much pain before. He holds tightly down onto her shoulders, though she fights all of their grips. She may be tiny, but she can sure put up a fight.

Tears stream down her face ash she screams out in pain. Her head lifts of the bed, the only part of her body that she is actually able to move. Then suddenly, she goes limp.

"Oh god, Rachel." Puck chokes out, squeezing at her, almost tempting to shake her. If it wasn't for the fact that Hershel was still digging around in Rachel, he would.

"She passed out from the pain." Hershel explains, pulling the forceps from Rachel's side to reveal a fragment of a bullet.

"There is at least three more fragments in her." He tells them with a sigh. Emily takes over Hershel's job. She starts to bandage Rachel up.

"I won't be able to take them out without sending her into shock." Hershel explains.

"Can't you like, put her under?" Brody asks, desperately. Puck looks over at Brody in question, why on earth is he so concerned?

"I could, but she wouldn't be able to breathe. I'd need a ventilator, i'd need better anesthetics. I don't have any of that equipment." Hershel explains, wiping the blood from his hands.

"We're going to need more blood." Emily whispers to Puck, pulling him gently over to a seat next to Rachel's bed.

"Isn't there a hospital near by? We can go get the equipment." Puck volunteers.

"It's completely overrun." Earl steps in, over hearing the conversation. "And a good 30 miles from here."

"What about the high school?" Emily speaks up, finished up inserting the line into his forearm.

"High school?" Puck perks up.

"They had a clinic there, and before everything went dark they set up a medical center." Brody is already gathering his stuff to leave.

"Where is it?" Puck asks also standing. Emily pushes him to sit again.

"It's just 9 miles out." Earl tells them.

"I have to go." Puck tries to stand, but Emily forces him to sit.

"You can't go anywhere. You wont make it five steps out there." Emily tells him sternly. Puck looks like he is going to argue, but then Brody walks over to him.

"Hey, Puck I got this." Brody tells him kindly. It's almost unnerving.

"I can't just sit here." Puck tells him, glancing over at Rachel's unconscious form.

"You can and you will. That girl right there needs you. What happens if she needs more blood and you're gone? What happens, I hate to say this, but what happens if she passes while you're off trying to save her?" Puck stares up at the man. He appears to be genuine. It almost concerns him, this man shouldn't be this invested. Though it make sense in a way. There aren't many people left so he supposes that if makes sense that Brody wants to keep as many people as he can alive. But it feels like there is something more to it.

"You'll never forgive yourself if you lose her and you're not here. Quinn won't either." Puck glances up at the man with a nod.

"I'll go with you." Earl volunteers, strapping his rifle on his shoulder. Brody is already shaking his head.

"Do you even know what a ventilator looks like?" Earl asks Brody. He shakes his head at the question.

"Earl, no." Emily walks over to the man.

"I have to, hun. I did this. I have to make it right." Earl glances over at Rachel guiltily. Puck can tell this man is honest and good. He will do whatever he can to make this right. It makes him feel better. Only slightly though.

"Let's not waste any more time." Brody says gruffly, glancing at Rachel one last time before exiting. Earl follows. It doesn't take long for Puck to hear an engine start and drive away from the Farm.

"Hang in there Rach." Puck whispers to the unconscious girl, watching his blood drip into the blood bag.

Not five minutes later does Puck hear the galloping of the horse reach the front of the house.

"Rachel!

* * *

**Finals will be the death of me, I swear.**

**I had to take a creative break to write this.**

**Anyway, hope you guys liked this one. Don;t stress too much for Rachel. Nothing can stop that girl. Brittanna and Faberry scenes next chapter.**

**P.S. For those who asked TWD=The Walking Dead**

**Let me know what you think. -A**


	5. B negative

"What do you mean you just let Quinn go?" Santana all but screeches. Brittany takes a hold of her fiancés hand, also worried for her friend.

"She asked for Quinn by name." Blaine tries to reason with Santana, taking a step away from the Latina and towards his boyfriend.

"She said Rachel was hurt. You sayin we should have stopped her?" Daryl questions the Latina skeptically. Santana glances over at the man, he had grown very protective of this group, there is no way he would have let Quinn go without being 100 percent sure that it was safe.

"Yeah, I thought so. We all loaded up on gas? They told us where they would be." Daryl informs them, gathering all of his belongings so he could head towards his bike. "Your boy is there too." Daryl tells Maggie, nodding over at his bike so she can follow. They'll get there faster that way.

"We're good to go." Jake tells him, heading towards Finn's truck.

"Is Rachel okay?" Sam asks the question that everyone has been wondering. Santana and Brittany were almost too afraid to ask. Marley and Kitty were on the way to the RV as well when they heard the question, they stopped to hear the answer.

"Not sure, but I don't think it's good." Daryl tells them gruffly, not wanting to waste anymore time.

"Finn isn't going to like this." Marley mumbles. She passes Jake gently, suddenly not so mad at him anymore. She's still irritated, but having a member of their group hurt puts things into perspective.

"We're goin up ahead. Blaine knows where it is." Daryl calls back to the group of teenagers. He and Maggie speed off.

"Alright Blaine, you and Kurt go up with Jake and lead the way,. The rest of us will follow. C'mon Joey!" Santana instructs. Joey doesn't hesitate to listen to Santana, this comes as a surprise to her. That mutt only listens to Blaine and Quinn, and Rachel on occasion. Blaine nods, already heading for the truck. He doesn't like the thought of Quinn dealing with this on her own.

* * *

Quinn has never been so still in her life. That includes a punishment Coach Sylvester once had her endure (She had to be a base for one of the more difficult routines, one movement and the whole thing collapsed).

Now she sits next to Rachel, watching the rise and fall of her chest. She had yelled at Puck a good 10 minutes when she noticed Rachel had been bra clad, exposed for everyone to see. She knew she was being irrational, but she needed to blame someone for something.

Quinn holds a steady grasp on her small hand. She's been in an out of consciousness for a while. Mumbling nonsense. Puck has been sitting opposite Quinn. He looks pale, and sickly. The heat doesn't help with his state.

"That's enough Noah." Caroline, the woman who saved Quinn from the walker, steps in. Puck holds his arm protectively to himself, Rachel needs as much blood as she can get.

"No, I'm good." He sniffs, wiping sweat from his eyes. Quinn watches their argument with her eyes, not even bothering to move her head.

"You aren't." Emily, Caroline's older sister, steps in more forcefully. She yanks the line right out of his arm. Normally Quinn would think she is being too harsh, but Puck really does look like is going to collapse at any moment. He can't even sit back in his chair either, his burns causing him discomfort, so he is just hunched over himself.

"I can give her my blood." Quinn speaks up a little hoarsely. Puck eyes widen, almost in horror at the idea.

"No." He states firmly, Quinn furrows her brows at the man then turns to look at the women.

"We're both B negative." Quinn offers out her arm instantly, though she still holds onto Rachel's hand with the other.

"I said No!" Puck grits out, putting pressure to the inside of his elbow.

"Lets get you prepped Quinn." Caroline tells her, also looking over at Puck, confused.

"NO!" Puck stands quickly. "We don't know what your blood will do to her!" He must have stood too fast, because he stumbles on his feet. Giving the amount of blood he has can do that to a person.

Quinn's face goes blank. Oh. Right.

She almost forgot she was a freak. Good thing Puck was here to remind her.

Caroline and Emily stare between the two of them, probably confused as to why Quinn backed off so easily. Ever since she had arrived Quinn had been nothing but stubborn when it came to Rachel.

"Noah?" Rachel stirs upon hearing her partner yell. Puck unsteadily scoots closer, taking Rachel's hand.

"I'm right here Rach." Puck whispers to her, a big contrast to how he had just been speaking to Quinn.

"Where's Quinn?' She mumbles out, just barely opening her eyes.

"I'm right here. Right here, Rachel." Quinn whispers, kneeling right next to the bed using both hands to clutch Rachel's. Rachel's head turns slightly in the direction of Quinn's voice. A small smile on her lips.

Caroline nods over at her sister. They exit, giving the trio some space.

"Quinn." Rachel breathes, locking eyes with the blonde. Quinn smiles back at Rachel, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Hey baby." Rachel whispers, it's her first time really lucid. "I saw a deer out in the woods."

"Oh yeah?" Quinn chuckles softly, not even bothering to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"It was so beautiful." Rachel croaks out with a smile. "Brody was going to shoot it. I should have let him- so we could eat some fresh meat. I think there is such thing as venison bacon. Right Noah?" Rachel turns slightly to Puck. He's smiling too, nodding along to what Rachel is saying.

"But it was just so... magical." Rachel pauses, swallowing with difficulty. "I just kept thinking- Quinn would love this."

"It sounds great." Quinn whispers to her. Rachel smiles at the response.

"Sorry for not killing it." Rachel mumbles, her eyes drooping.

"Don't be sorry. We don't come across beautiful things that much anymore." Rachel nods, thankful for Quinn's words.

"I don't remember what happened to it. Do you Noah?" Rachel asks her partner. Quinn glances up at Puck, just now noticing how emotional he is. He sniffs and wipes at his eyes.

"It got spooked and ran off." Rachel furrows her brow as if that is not exactly how she remembers it, but allows it. Rachel turns back to Quinn, her eyes closing.

"I'm so tired." She tells her, barely squeezing Quinn's hand.

"Sleep." Quinn tells her, squeezing back. Rachel smiles, Quinn has given her permission to sleep, so she will.

"You're wrong." Rachel whispers, her eyes closed, succumbing to sleep.

"I usually am. What about this time?" Quinn chuckles, scooting closer to her girlfriend.

"I encounter beauty ever day. I have you." Rachel whispers before drifting off. Quinn can't help the tears that roll down her face. She leans in to press a kiss to her temple. She can't lose Rachel. It's not an option.

Her and Puck are silent for a while. Both just looking at Rachel, making sure that she is still breathing. They are both comforted by the sound of her breaths. Even if they are slightly unsteady.

"Sorry about yelling." Puck mumbles apologetically. Quinn simply shrugs.

"It's alright. You were right." Puck chuckles at Quinn's word. It's enough for her to tear her eyes away from Rachel and look over at the man questioningly.

"I was right? How did those words taste coming out of your mouth?" He teases. Quinn chuckles too, glad for his company.

"Bitter." Quinn laughs. Rachel smiles slightly in her sleep.

"How did you know?" Puck asks. Quinn furrows her brow. "How did you know her blood type? I didn't even know that." He clarifies. Quinn smiles and looks back at Rachel.

"Junior year we had that blood drive, remember?" Quinn tells him. He nods, listening intently. "The cheerios were in charge of scheduling those who signed up. So I made sure Rachel and I were scheduled for the same time."

"I knew you had the hots for her!" Puck mumbles to himself.

"Yeah well, I of course pretended to hate the fact that we had to sit next to each other." Quinn chuckles to herself at the memory. It seems like a life time ago that they were both sitting in those chairs they set up in the gym for the blood drive.

"But you loved it." Puck laughs.

"I did. And she noticed I was B negative. And she told me that she was B negative. She went off on this long rant about how rare our blood type is. That only 1.5% of Americans had it. And she went to tell me the negative parts of having our blood type. That we can only receive O negative and Be negative. 'Which is unfortunate in case of an emergency.'" Quinn does her best impression of Rachel. "Don't worry Quinn, in case of an emergency I'll make sure they use my blood. That's what friends are for.'" Quinn laughs, looking back at the memory.

"Oooh. She played the friend card, huh." Puck winces, sympathetic for the blonde.

"It did sting, I admit. But what could I expect?" Quinn shrugs, it didn't matter now. Rachel was hers and she was Rachel's.

"Oh that makes so much more sense now." Puck mutters, suddenly transported back to the hospital the day of Quinn's accident.

"What does?" Quinn asks the man.

"The day of your accident, Rachel kind of went crazy. She was hysterical, yelling at doctors, telling them that they had to use her blood. I thought it was just one of those weird possessive things you guys did. Turns out she wasn't that crazy after all." Puck laughs, glancing over at Rachel. Quinn smiles, she didn't know that.

Caroline enters the room, two glasses in her hand. By the looks of it, it's sweet tea. She hands one to Puck and then walks over to Quinn.

"I'm fine, thanks Caroline." Quinn tells the woman. She is thankful, but she doesn't feel like having anything. Even if there is ice in the drink.

"I put some whiskey in yours." Caroline tells her, nudging the tea into Quinn's hand. Quinn smiles gratefully. In that case.

She really could use the drink.

* * *

Night was falling upon them quickly and Brody and Earl still hadn't returned.

Collin hadn't seen this many people in his step-fathers living room since Thanksgiving before the world went dark.

He'd actually been kind of excited to have so many girls in their wake. He was used to seeing his step-sisters, but there really isn't anything he could do with them. But by the looks of it, everyone is spoken for.

The girls named Santana and Brittany were all over each other, and very unaffected to show their love in front of everyone. Marley had been sitting next to the boy, Jake ,closely, though they weren't as open with the public display of affection. And the girl Maggie had been taking care of Puck ever since she arrived.

The only one not spoken for was the girl Kitty, and if he was being honest, she kind of scared him.

Collin had been a little intimidated at first to take a seat with the group, but in the end he remembered it was his living room, and it was time for his evening prayer. He felt it would be okay, especially if he included Rachel and Finn in his prayers.

Finn wasn't faring too well, though his friends had done a good job trying to clan out his burn it didn't do anything for the infection starting to settle. Brody and Early better return with some antibiotics.

Collin walked over to the couch, taking a seat next to Kitty(It was the only available seat). He opens his bible and begins to read a verse before starting his prayer.

"You guys bible thumpers?" Santana spoke up. Collin furrows his brow at the girl, she is staring at the bible with a mild look of disdain.

"Leave the kid alone." Finn groans from behind the couch. A table had been cleared for him, so he could lay on his stomach. Hershel was going to put him up in a room upstairs, but Finn insisted he stayed near Rachel.

"I believe in God. Don't you?" He asks her, then looks around at the rest of the room. It seems most of them are in agreement with the Latina.

"I'm not sure what I believe." Santana tells him, eyeing the teenager. He's about Marley, Jake, and Kitty's age.

"So this doesn't bother you, does it?" Santana asks, pressing her lips to Brittany's, trying to prove a point. Collin isn't sure why, she has been doing that all day and he hasn't said anything about it. If it did bother him then he would have said something by now.

"Seriously Santana?" Kitty scoffs, looking away from the girl. It's not that it bothers her that she is kissing another girl. It's that she has to go out of her way to make the boy uncomfortable.

Santana pulls away, looking at Collin expectantly. She hasn't had the best luck with people who were firm believers in God. Her Abuela being one of those people.

Collin stares blankly, unfazed.

"Love is love, right?" Is all he says before he looks back down at his bible. He doesn't notice Kitty smile slightly at him. Or the fact that she is looking over his shoulder to read along with him.

"You're alright kid." Santana compliments, but Collin is no longer listening.

Santana stands, stretching, and pulling Brittany with her.

"Let's get some air, Britt."

* * *

"Marry me." Santana tells Brittany, staring out at the land.

It's really quite a peaceful sight. It so untouched. It's like the infection didn't even hit this area. The sky is a beautiful watercolor sunset. Oranges and Yellows and Blues and Greens. The sun is setting just behind this huge tree they have in the front yard. It looks like something you might find on a postcard. If anyone really cared to send a postcard from Ohio.

"I thought I already said yes." Brittany says carefully, she touches the ring that hangs from a chain around her neck, just in case. Yeah, it's there. Santana chuckles lightly, leaning in to peck Brittany on the lips.

"Yeah you already said yes, but when? Just looking at Quinn and Rachel... I can't wait any longer." Santana explains. Brittany smiles, understanding now.

"I want to marry you, San. But not until Rachel is better. She has to be my maid of honor. You know, 'cuz Quinn is yours." Brittany tells Santana seriously. The Latina smiles at her fiancé. Loving the way she looks at life.

"I want to do it right." Brittany further explains. "I'm not stupid. I know we won't be able to wear white dresses or walk down an isle or anything-or even have someone officiate, but I want all of our friends to be there." Santana smiles sadly at her fiancé. She wishes she could give all of that to her, but she knows the reality of things, so the least she could do is wait for Rachel to get better. Rachel WILL get better.

Someone clears their throat from the front porch, causing Santana to jump, startled. One of her arms immediately circles around Brittany protectively. The other raises a gun in the direction of the sound.

"Slow down there girlie." Hershel chuckles, unfazed by the weapon being pointed at him. He's leaning against the railing of the porch, staring out at the sunset.

"Did you come out here to watch us?" Santana accuses. Brittany has to put her hand on top of Santana's in order to lower the gun. They are guests after all.

"I was out here first." Hershel tells the easily. He stands and makes his way over to the girls.

"Right. Sorry." Santana mumbles, holstering her gun. Brittany smiles kindly over at the older man. He is the one who has been helping Rachel and Finn. She likes this man.

"It's alright, I did eavesdrop for a bit. Couldn't help myself." Santana frowns at this, she doesn't like strangers to see her softer side. She comes off as weak and she can't have that.

" So you two ladies are engaged?" Hershel asks, showing no hint of how he feels about the matter.

"Yes." Brittany smiles. Santana watches the man waiting for his reaction.

"Oh calm down hun." Hershel tells Santana easily. "My cousin Tommy and his partner were set to get married before the world went dark."

"Course you had a gay cousin." Santana grumbles. Hershel chuckles.

"I don't see why you two girls can't have a wedding. I've officiated a wedding or two..or 15." He smiles. "right here on this very farm too. My girls have white dresses I'm sure will fit you both." The man offers kindly.

Hershel hasn't seen this kind of love since his first wife passed. Of course he wants to help. This whole group is full of love, which is why he agreed to help them.

"Really?" Brittany's eyes brighten at the thought. She looks over at Santana with a huge, excited grin.

"What's the catch?" Santana asks the man carefully. This man has been nothing but helpful to their group, but she still has the be conscious to what the world has come to.

"No catch." Hershel tells them. Before Santana can agree, Quinn storms out of the house. Daryl, Puck, and Sam in tow. They all look like they are headed to war.

"What's going on?" Brittany asks in worry, her eyes flicker to the dimly lit window where she knows Rachel is.

"She can't wait any longer." Quinn tells. Determined and fierce.

Quinn has told herself to stop being so emotional. Before it was easy, when she had nothing to lose. Now that she has Rachel and people she loves to lose, it's hard to stay rational.

But with Rachel's life on the line like this, she can no longer be the scared little girl she has been acting like. She has to toughen up.

"Puck you can't come. You'll slow me down. Daryl, Sam let's go." Joey is also rushing out, not wanting to be left behind. He jumps into the bed of Finn's truck. It's getting dark outside and all they have are guns. There is no way they'll be able to do anything.

"Where's the school?" Daryl asks, readying his crossbow.

"Earl should be back any-" Hershel doesn't want to lead these kids into danger. If Earl and Brody aren't back then more likely then not the high school has become overrun. But just as he is saying this a pair of headlights turn onto the road, speeding over to them.

The truck skids to a stop. Brody steps out of the drivers side. Hershel looks over at him, waiting for his son-in-law to step out, but at the sight of the young man shaking his head- he knows. Earl didn't make it.

What Hershel doesn't see, but Quinn does, is not only does Brody look like hell, there is a crazed look in his eye.

The look of a guilty man.

* * *

**I had to take another break!**

**Anyway, yes I had to bring Hershel in, because he has only been gone a week and I already miss him. **

**The whole farm/sophia storyline of season 2 of TWD really bored me, so they won't be here much longer.**

**Hope you all liked it.**

**Let me know what you think- A**


	6. Tension

Quinn nearly had to be sedated. Throughout the whole surgery she paced the living room, glancing at the bedroom Rachel was set up in every few minutes. Puck would have joined Quinn in the pacing if he wasn't missing so much blood. So instead Maggie stayed by his side and slowly coaxed him into drinking some sweet tea.

Joey paced with Quinn for a while. Then went to whine at Rachel's door. Then busied himself by sitting at Blaine's side as he watched his blonde owner pace.

Everyone looked nervous, though Caroline stepped out to update them on the progress a couple of times through the night.

They all could have set up their tents somewhere outside or even taken to sleeping in the RV, but they were all so nervous they stayed in the living room. Brittany eventually fell asleep curled into Santana's side. Finn had been given a good dose of pain medication and was now fast asleep. Marley and Jake had fallen asleep against each other. Kitty, Blaine, and Kurt were having a hushed conversation on other supplies that were to be needed soon.

The only person not present was Brody. He had entered the house with a haunted look about his face. Numbly handed the supplies. Briefly recounted how Earl died saving his life. Then disappeared to clean all the dirt, grime, and blood off with a hot shower. He had emerged with a shaved head then walked outside to the front porch and stared out at the land without so much as a word to anyone.

Quinn can't wait in the stuffy living room any longer. She needs to get some fresh air, she figures it's a good a time as any to thank the man who had a hand in giving Rachel the best chance she could get.

She steps out into the slightly chilly air, Joey not far behind her. Taking long, deep breaths. She spots Brody leaning against the railing.

"Hey." Quinn calls out. The man stiffens slightly, but doesn't move otherwise. He just continues to stare out at the dark sky. "I just came out here to-" Quinn lets out a shaky breath and laughs. Instead finding a place against the railing that she can lean on to.

"I needed to get out of there." Brody doesn't do anything to acknowledge Quinn. Joey doesn't seem to be getting good vibes from the man because the hairs on his back stand, but he makes no move to attack.

"I don't know what happened out there." Quinn starts, this seems to get the mans attention. He turns his head slightly so he can look at Quinn, but the blonde is looking out at the dark sky. "And I'm not going to ask. But you came back with the supplies. So thank you. For Rachel." It's the sound of Rachel's name that softens the man. He sighs and finally turns to face Quinn.

"I've never met anyone like her." He whispers, barely audible. The sentence is quite odd to hear, considering Quinn is Rachel's girlfriend, but she supposes this much is true.

"That's because there isn't anyone like her." Quinn tells the man instead. He nods, like he has suspected as much.

"Some things need to be done." Brody shrugs. Quinn squints at the man, unsure of what to think.

"I'm not sure I agree." Quinn argues thinking about a man who lost life- and more likely than not at the hands of Brody. She came out here to thank the man, not argue about morals.

"When lives are at stake?" Brody questions, slightly annoyed at the blonde.

"Certain things do need to be done, yes. But not if you lose yourself in the process." Brody looks slightly offended by her statement.

"What are you trying to say? I know exactly who I am." He is definitely a bit more than annoyed now. He almost takes a step closer to her if it weren't for Joey baring his teeth and growling at him.

" Easy boy." Quinn says in a soothing tone, hoping to calm down her four legged companion. "I'm not the one walking around with a shaved head." Quinn notes easily. Brody doesn't scare her, especially with Joey growling at him. The man runs a hand over his scalp, he smiles in a menacing sort of way.

"Needed a change." Is all he offers as an explanation. Quinn pushes off the railing and nods. Joey also backs away. Never straying more than a step away from Quinn.

"Anyway, thanks." Quinn no longer wants to be anywhere near this man.

"For doing your job by doing whatever it takes to protect your girl? Your welcome." Quinn stops dead in her tracks. Anger bubbles up inside her. The last 24 hours have been complete mayhem. Hell, ever since she woke up from her coma her life has been crazy. This man is giving her an excuse to let out all of her frustrations out.

Even Joey seems to sense the shift in atmosphere. He lowers his body, poised to attack.

But before Quinn can get too riled up, Santana bursts out, looking slightly flustered.

"They're done." The Latina stops, sensing the mood.

"What's going on out here?" She asks, though she has made an educational deduction by everyones defensive stance.

"Nothing." Brody spits out, turning away to ignore the two girls and the upset dog.

"Doesn't look like nothing." Santana mutters, but then remembers the most pressing matter.

"They're done." Santana repeats. It only takes a moment for Quinn to connect the dots. Even Brody seems to understand.

"Rachel is going to be ok." Santana elaborates.

* * *

Quinn spends the rest of the night sitting patiently at Rachel's bedside. Joey is at her feet, finally able to rest easy now that he sees Blaine is safe with Kurt, Quinn is no longer nervous, and Rachel is in his sight.

Hershel allows the rest of the group to fall asleep right there in his living room, seeing as there isn't much left of the night. They would all be up in an hour or two.

When the sun does eventually come up, Hershel asks the most able bodied people for some help around the farm, while the rest start setting up a sort of campsite beside the barn out back.

It hasn't been discussed, but as far as they can tell, the New Directions are allowed on Hershel's farm for as long as it takes Rachel to get better.

Puck has finally accepted medication, especially when Brody assures him that he brought more than enough from the nearby high school. There is something about Brody that still doesn't sit right with Puck, but for now, the man saved Rachel.

Quinn is about to pass out from exhaustion when Rachel begins to stir.

"You look like shit." Rachel groans, opening her eyes. Quinn lets out a good hearty laugh. A laugh she doesn't let out often.

"You don't look to good yourself, sunshine." Quinn retorts, though she cups Rachel's cheek affectionately. Rachel lean into her touch and hums.

"Hey! When I say you look like shit, you still look beautiful." Rachel tells her girlfriend in a sleepy voice. She is pumped full of drugs, so she isn't all there.

"How do you feel?" Quinn asks Rachel softly. The diva tries to adjust herself in the bed now that she is more awake, but groans in discomfort and stops.

"Like I got shot." Rachel sighs, then she glances down at her bandaged side.

"How bad was it?" Rachel asks. She must not remember waking up in excruciating pain.

"Not good." Quinn offers, but she doesn't want to talk about it. Luckily Rachel sees this and changes the subject.

"So where are we?" Rachel asks looking around.

"Well the man who shot-" Quinn starts but is quickly interrupted by Rachel.

"Me and Bambi?" Rachel interjects. Quinn raises an eyebrow at Rachel.

"Bambi? How original." Quinn chuckles ad leans in to kiss the pout that has appeared on Rachel's face.

"Right. So Earl, that's the guy, told Puck to bring you here. A farm just off the highway. The owner-" Quinn would usually snap at someone who interrupts her so often, but when Rachel does it it's endearing.

"Hershel." Rachel supplies, then bites her lip at Quinn's amused expression.

"Do you want to tell the story or shall I?" Rachel smiles an gestures for Quinn to continue. Her eyes droop as Quinn continues.

"Right well, Brody went out to get some supplies for you. You've been in and out of consciousness for a day now." Quinn explains. Rachel yawns and nods. Causing Quinn to nod.

"I'm so tired." Rachel mumbles. Quinn chuckles, but also agrees.

"Yeah. me too." Quinn yawns again

"This bes is rather large and lonely." Rachel notes, trying her hardest to stay awake.

"Tempting, but I can't, There's so much-" Her sentence is interrupted by another yawn "to do," Rachel groans, patting the emptiness beside her for Quinn to occupy.

"You look like you're about to end up face first on the ground." Rachel tells her, slowly reaching for Quinn's hand.

"Careful now, that's the second time you have insulted my appearance." Quinn laughs, but ultimately gives in to Rachel's request.

"I have merely acknowledged how hard you've been working." Rachel's voice slurs towards the end of her sentence. Exhaustion consuming her.

Quinn finds a comfortable position in bed next to Rachel. Rachel's light snore rings, bringing a small smile to Quinn's lips. The comfort of the warm body next to her, and knowing that they are safe in the mean time lulls her to sleep.

Kurt has noticed his step brother always pouring over a map that he keeps in his back pocket. When Finn wakes up in a considerate less amount of pain, asking for his map, in a slightly frantic tone, Kurt has to ask.

"Why is it so important?" Kurt asks, patting himself down. He had seen the map slip out of his brothers back pocket when they had carried him out of the RV.

"Do you have it?" Finn asks instead of answering. Kurt nods and hands his brother the map. Finn is still lying on his stomach in the living room, they are currently airing out his burns before having ti apply more ointment and wrapping him up.

"Hold still hun." Caroline instructs as Finn props himself up on his elbows so he can open up his map.

"Do you have a pen?" Finn asks Kurt. It's Blaine who offers it over to Finn. He winces slightly when he reaches out for the pen causing caroline to poke a little too hard at a burn.

"I warned you." Caroline tisks.

Blaine and Kurt watch as Finn meticulously unfolds the map and pours over it. One one side it has a few of the midwestern states. On the other it holds the res of the US. It is the side that has Ohio centered that Finn is concentrating on.

Names are scribbled next to small areas circled on the page. Finn is now circling Cleveland and writing down to names.

_Mike Chang_

_Alison Campbell_

Kurt feels a little guilty for not having known the last name of one of his companions. He then takes notice to the rest of the map to see others name scribbled across it.

_Mercedes Jones_

_Tina Cohen-Chang_

_Dave Karofsky_

_William Shuester_

_Emma Pillsberry_

_Artie Abrams_

"I just don't want to forget, ya know?"Finn tells the boys, now realizing that they are watching him.

Neither of the boys say anything, they just nod somberly at the injured boy. Caroline, who has now been looking over Finn's shoulder has to hold back tears.

* * *

"Are you the boys I talk to if I need someone to make a run?" Hershel asks. nearing Daryl, Sam, and Brody. The men are out by the well, bringing in buckets as had been asked of them.

"Yes sir." Sam replies kindly, wiping at his sweaty brow.

"Why would we make a run?"Brody asks, almost irritated. Hershel could somewhat understand. The boy had gone on a run the previous night and almost died.

"Ignore him. I do." Daryl wipes his hands on his jeans and looks expectantly at the old man. He had saved Rachel and helped Puck and Finn. The old geezer was alright on his books.

"It's for Rachel." Hershel explains to them. The three men are immediately up for whatever task he will hand them. Especially Brody.

"What's wrong? Is she ok?" Brody questions the man. Both Sam and Daryl take note of his urgency.

"For now she is doing fine. I just went in to check on her and she's running a bit of a fever. I need someone to go into town to get medication to bring it down."Before anyone can utter another word about going on a run they are interrupted.

"So when do we leave?" The sleepy voice of Quinn interrupts them. The blonde gives an icy glare to Brody before standing next to Sam. Sam, being one of Quinn's exes is no stranger to this glare. He throws an arm around his sleepy ex and steps away from Brody for good measure. Quinn nudges Sam playfully, but does nothing else.

"Don't worry about it blondie. Take care of your girl." Daryl tells Quinn. The ex cheerio trust Daryl, but she needs to start pulling her own weight around the group.

"You're right. She's my girl." Quinn tells the men, eyeing Brody who looks even more agitated with Quinn's presence. "So i'll go out and get her medication. Any of you have a problem with that?" No one protests, though Brody looks like he might.

"It's settled then. You four will go out into town. One more request." Hershel insists. Brody scoffs and walks away, leaving to ready his supplies. The other 3 stay to listen to the man.

"As I'm sure you all know about your dear friends Santana and Brittany." Everyone immediately relaxes at the sound of the names. They had anticipated something along the lines of Hershel kicking them off the farm.

"I have promised them a wedding here on my farm. And what is a proper wedding without champagne with the toasts? Just across the street from the pharmacy in town is a liquor store, maybe you could go out and grab a few bottles?"

Quinn's heart swells at the thought of her two oldest friends getting married. Finding love and happiness in what the world has come to is one of the most beautiful things she can think of. Of course she will make a detour for some champagne to make her best friends day a little more special.

She glances over at said friends. They were supposed to be in charge of setting up tents, but now it seems like they are goofing off with Marley and Kitty.

Hershel had granted them access to all of his vegetation, and just beyond the huge tree are rows of grapes. It seems the girls have gotten a hold of them and are tossing them to each other to catch in their mouths. Jake sits with Collin. They watch on, laughing at the girls, Joey sitting right next to them.

Compared to how they had spent the last couple of days, it is a nice change of pace.

"Anything else you might need?" Quinn questions the man. She is willing to do anything for the man who saved Rachel and has been kind enough to offer everything that he has to her family.

"That's it. I'll have Collin draw you a map."

The trio walks off in the direction of the tents. Daryl lets them know he'll prepare them with supplies for the run and will get a hold of Brody.

Sam and Quinn have to let the rest of the group they are going on a run and persuade them not to tag along.

* * *

**How was everyones holidays?**

**It's been what? a month? since I last posted for this story. Life has been pretty crazy at home. I head back to school soon. And sadly probably won't be able to post as often as I'd like. That being said, I will not stop until I finish. I promise you I will not abandon these fics.**

**This chapter is shorter than I'd like, but I have a long car ride tomorrow so I may post another one once I get back to school.**

**Kick ass Quinn to come. Also Brittana wedding and Faberry fluff.**

**Let me know what you think. -A**


	7. Peaches

The sun beats down on them. It's not quite as bad to how it has been the last couple of days, but it is enough to have Quinn squinting out of the open window of the moving truck.

Sam sits next to her in the cabin of the truck. Both Daryl and Brody are in the bed of the truck, keeping their eyes peeled for anything Quinn and Sam might miss. Joey is also in the bed of the truck. He is the only one enjoying himself, poking his head out the side, head in the wind, tongue lolling out.

It had taken some convincing on Quinn and Sam's part to make sure no one else tagged along on this run, but in the end, everyone agreed a smaller group was best.

"I talked to Hershel." Quinn smiles at her best friend. Santana scowls at the girls goofy grin. How was talking to Hershel going to stop Santana from tagging along? "You're getting married." Quinn adds. Santana's face goes blank for a moment, but then she catches sight of Brittany fussing over what gun Sam should take with him and her face breaks out into a grin.

"Yeah." Santana breathes. Quinn engulfs her oldest friend in a hug.

Quinn could still remember their middle school sleepovers. Back before their relationship was riddled with the need to compete with each other. They used to imagine what their weddings would be like. Granted, neither Santana nor Quinn had imagined themselves marrying girls.

"You did it." Quinn backs away from Santana, keeping her hands on her shoulders. Just far enough to look into her eyes, but close enough to get her point across. "Enjoy it. Enjoy her. Be happy. For the mean time, leave the rest to me."

Santana doesn't look convinced, but in the end, all it takes is Brittany coming up from behind Quinn and wrapping both of the girls into her arms.

"Group hug!" Brittany giggles, holding her favorite girls in a strong embrace. A testament to how far she has come since Santana and Quinn found her, almost bleeding to death.

"Damn you Fabray." Santana mutters, hiding her face in Brittany's neck.

"Here." Sam offers, bringing Quinn out of her thoughts. He's handing her the aviators he had on his face, shielding his eyes from the sun.

"You need them more than I do." Quinn shakes her head, trying to get him to take back the sunglasses. Sam insists, haphazardly shoving them on Quinn's face with his free hand while the other one steers.

"I'll pick some up right now." Sam lets her know. That's the great thing about Sam: he's always looking out for his people. Whether it be big things, like putting his life on the line. Or small things, like keeping the sun out of your eyes.

"You still get migraines, right?" Sam asks, glancing over at Quinn to make sure she is wearing the sunglasses. Quinn smiles and nods in response. She's surprised he remembered.

"Hold tight!" Sam hollers out the window to the men in the back. The patch of road ahead of them is congested with parked vehicles. He'll need to wind around it in the dirt. Brody looks over at them and glares, but holds tight regardless. Daryl doesn't seem to think he needs to hold on. He almost swings off the back of the truck, but is able to hold on last second.

"Hey!" Daryl protests. Sam waves his hand out the window in an apologetic manner. Quinn in turn sticks her head out

"He warned you!" She hollers back with a laugh. Daryl flips her the bird.

They pull onto the necessary street. All of their senses are heightened. All of them are on alert.

Quinn and Sam head over to the pharmacy, Joey on their heels. Brody and Daryl head in the direction of the liquor store.

Though the small town isn't completely overturned it also isn't untouched. Evidence of looters and walkers alike litter the area. The smell of death isn't as prominent, but it always seem to linger in the air.

Quinn eyes scan around methodically. The area is clear, but she won't take her chance. Sam is at her flank, also keeping a look out for any movement.

* * *

"We should have been the ones to go to the pharmacy." Brody complains. Daryl ignores the man. He would roll his eyes if he wasn't busy looking out for the undead. "We're clearly the ones with the better odds of getting out. If they don't make it out we'll have made it out with booze but no meds."

Daryl ignores all of Brody's complaining. Mostly because he has spotted a walker just up ahead. It hasn't caught wind of them yet, so Daryl takes it out with a bow through it's skull without a problem.

"They'll make it out." Daryl tells him, placing his foot on the head of the dead biter in order to pull the arrow out with ease.

"Suppose they don't." Brody insists, holstering his gun, pulling out his knife instead.

"Suppose you shut up." Daryl growls. The glass windows of the doors have been kicked in. Daryl lifts his hand, ordering Brody to halt. He no longer wants to be in the presence of the whiney man with a gun.

"I got it. You keep watch."

* * *

Sam and Quinn look up at the pharmacy. A sign hangs, lopsided, on the door.

_Take what you need. God Bless._

They both eye the sign for a moment before entering. The door squeaks eerily, but it seems to be clear.

Just in case, Joey rushes in and begins to wander the store. He barks, letting the pair know it's clear.

The blondes enter, guns up.

"Rachel is going to kill you once she finds out you left without telling her." Sam tells Quinn in a hushed voice. The blonde lowers her gun as soon as she finds the shelf she needs. She pulls out the slip of paper with the name of the medication on it.

"I needed to come." Quinn tells him without much more explanation. Sam nods. He can understand why Quinn feels the absolute NEED to do this.

"Got it." Quinn holds up the small box and pockets it.

"Wanna check next door? I think I saw some canned food through the windows." Sam grins at Quinn. He has an affinity for canned fruit.

"Let's go." Quinn feigns annoyance, but smiles regardless. Sam whistles, calling for Joey.

"C'mon boy."

* * *

Daryl may have gone a bit overboard with all of the alcohol. But he figured, when in Rome, right?

Brody knows he's been skulking. He isn't even paying that much attention to his surroundings. He just finds Quinn so annoying. Something about the blonde really gets under his skin. He doesn't understand why everyone seems to need her approval before making decisions. He gets why people look to Rachel for guidance. But Quinn? She's just a prissy blonde who can't even take care of her girlfriend. What does Rachel even see her anyway?

Speaking of the blonde. Brody pulls out his gun to get a better look at her through the scope. She is just now walking out of a convenience store. She's placing two cans into her bag with a smile on her face. Why is she so satisfied? It's just two cans.

What is she even doing getting cans when she should be getting the medication for Rachel? Where are this girls priorities? Rachel deserves better.

Brody's finger hovers over the trigger, a head of blonde hair right in his site. All he would have to do is twitch his finger. He could claim he thought she was a walker. Yeah, that's it. One twitch of a finger and she'd be gone.

Then, the very distinct click of a bow being loaded catches Brody's attention. He lowers his gun at the sound a man clearing his throat. Brody laughs nervously and looks over at Daryl, wiping at his brow.

"That could have been bad." Brody chuckles. "We've got to start wearing vests out here. Everyone looks like a damn biter."

Daryl eyes Brody warily. His crossbow aiming right at Brody's heart. Brody lets his rifle hang from a strap on his shoulder. He eyes the cross bow with one brow raised.

"There's a box by the door. Move your lazy ass." Daryl lowers the crossbow and nods over at the box of champagne ready to be loaded into the truck.

* * *

"Let's go!" Quinn calls in through the door. Sam is busy bagging as many canned pears as he can.

"Just a few more." Sam begs, though the backpack he has on looks like it is going to rip at the seams.

Quinn walks back into the store, wandering around the isles. Maybe she'll score something else.

"You two done screwing around in here? How about we go get what we cam here for?" Brody enters the doorway, sounding upset.

"Dude calm down." Sam scoffs.

"What's your problem?" Quinn asks the man. Neither of them miss his hand twitching for his gun.

"My problem is you two are too busy fucking around that you haven't even gotten the meds."

"Dude!" Sam tries to step between the two, but Quinn shakes her head. Joey growls at the man, only staying back because Quinn hasn't given him the go ahead.

"Know what else is my problem? You should be taking care of your girl! You are lucky enough that she chose you. You better damn well-" Brody's voice is raised, and what they had not realized was that 6 or so walkers were waking around the back alley, waiting for some type of commotion. And now they got it. They burst in through the back door. One of them lunges at Sam.

"Did you dumb asses even clear the area?" Brody bellows. The walker is able to grab a hold of Sam's shoulder, but Quinn has already taken out her knife and lunges right at the biter.

Quinn stumbles forward onto her knees once her knife is lodged between the eyes of the walker that lunged at Sam. Leaving her nearly defenseless and right at the feet of another walker.

The walker hunches over, ready to grab a fistful of of Quinn's flesh, but before it can Joey lunges out of nowhere, going straight for the walkers jugular. This gives Quinn just enough time to scoot backwards on her ass.

"Seriously?" Brody scoffs at Quinn's defenseless state. He is too busy fending off his own walker to do anything to help her. Though Quinn has a feeling that if the walker weren't there he still wouldn't help her.

Sam's busy helping out Joey with the walker that lunged at Quinn when a biter rounds one of the isles, heading right for the blonde.

Quinn knows she can remove her gun from the holster, but she really doesn't want to give any more reason for more walkers to know where they are.

She is able to pull herself to her feet just as the walker reaches her, but before it can attack her, an arrow finds home in it's left eye socket. Quinn turns in time to see Daryl push in through the entrance, loading another bow.

Quinn removes the arrow from the walkers eye socket, spewing gore all over herself in the process. She spins around to face yet another undead. She does not hesitate to lodge it into the walkers temple, and yank it out, again. The arrow being her only real viable weapon. Her knife still lodged into the skull of the first walker.

Quinn is a trained athlete. Her reflexes are quick. She's agile and quick on her feet. She doesn't quite move with the fineness that Rachel does, but it is still quite a sight to witness. For the first time, Brody sees Quinn's strength.

Brody looks almost impressed by Quinn's quick thinking.

"Everyone alright?" Daryl asks now that the commotion has died down. Quinn isn't even out of breath, she nods in response. Sam looks over at the pile of bodies Quinn has left in her wake and releases a low whistle.

"We're alive. No thanks to these idiots." Brody spits, looking directly at Quinn. Sam starts forward, defensive, but Quinn beats him to it.

"I've had it with you!" Quinn growls, stepping to Brody and shoving him. He's caught so off guard he lands on his ass. Quinn hovers over him menacingly, the arrow in her hand drips thick red blood of the walkers.

Brody looks up at her, trying not to show how scared he might actually be. Quinn just proved to be a fighter. And Brody knows Sam and Daryl will back her up on whatever she decides. Quinn steps forward as if to attack him.

"Quinn." Sam warns steadily. They all see something Brody can't. He hears footsteps just behind him, but doesn't dare move, not with Quinn holding a weapon above him. To his complete surprise, Quinn shoves the arrow in between the eyes of one lone walker. A walker that had been poised to attack him.

The body drops, limp, and unmoving. Quinn lowers herself to Brody's level and looks directly into his eyes. She looks at him disdainfully and wipes her bloody hands on his shirt.

"Let's get out of here." Quinn announces without another look at Brody.  
She walks out of the store, Joey close behind. She praises the dog for saving her life as she makes her way to the truck.

"Watch yourself." Sam warns, glaring at him. He picks up a can of pears and looks at it. They almost lost their lives for this detour. He tosses the can, landing right on Brody's manhood. He groans loudly and curls into a ball. Sam doesn't give him another look as he exits, backpack full of canned fruit.

"You messed with the wrong person." Daryl tells him gruffly. He waits for Brody to regain composure before exiting as well.

* * *

The run took 2 maybe 3 hours tops. The group of four are back before anyone can even really miss them. Santana and Brittany are done with their assigned chores and now lay on a hammock between the trees.

They are whispering and giggling when the truck pulls in. Santana is quick to jump to her feet to welcome her friends. She knows her fiancé will try and strain herself to go and check on their friends. So Santana's solution? She tells Brittany to hop up on her back and carries her to the arriving truck.

"You guys are too cute. Stop." Kitty complains in a bored tone. "No seriously. Stop." Santana ignores her. Brittany on the other hand, makes kissy faces at her. It manages a smile out of the grumpy blonde.

Quinn exits the vehicle, Joey, as always, is right behind her. The first thing everyone notices is her physical state. Her hair is mussed, her jeans are dirty. and thick red blood coats her hands and shirt. The second thing everyone notices, is the scowl on her face.

"Shit Q." Santana mutters, gently putting Brittany down.

"Dammit Fabray!" A voice bellows from the house. Puck storms out looking positively livid. "What the fuck were you thinking? Going without me!" He storms right up to her, stepping toe to toe with the blonde. Sam stands back, eyeing the pair before huffing a sigh and walking over to Brittany and Santana.

"You're hurt. You would have gotten in my way." Quinn states matter-of-factly. Puck opens his mouth to say something, but he can't figure out how to argue. He knows this much is true, He is hurt, and exposing his open wound to all of the nasty stuff the world has to offer lately can't be good for him.

"If anything would have happened to you, Rachel would have killed me." Is all he can come up with. "What the hell happened anyway?" Quinn just shakes her head and searches through her messenger bag. She fishes out the medication and hands it over to him..

"Give it Hershel will ya? I'm going to take a shower. Don't want Rachel to see me like this." Puck nods and allows her walk into the house.

Brody has stayed back in the bed of the truck, it's still a little painful for him to walk.

Everyone looks around for an explanation, but no one offers one. Instead Daryl picks up the box of champagne and grins.

"I got something for you girls."

* * *

She tries to sneak in as quietly as possible, but of course her attempts are futile.

"You're in trouble." Rachel mumbles without even opening her eyes. Quinn chuckles lightly and takes a seat at the edge of the bed.

"I won't be as soon as you see this." Quinn tells her, fishing around her bag. She pulls out two cans.

Rachel slowly opens her eyes, allowing them to adjust to the low light, then she catches sight of the cans.

"Peaches still your favorite?" Quinn pulls the tab of the can, the aroma of the sweet syrup immediately brings a grin to Rachel's face.

"And how do you know that?" Rachel asks, sitting up slightly. "I'm beginning to think you stalked me in high school. Puck told me you knew my blood type." Rachel teases. Quinn scoots over so she can sit next to Rachel.

"Stalked!" Quinn guffaws, offended, getting comfortable next to Rachel. "Coming from the girl who showed up at my house everyday after I quit glee club and dyed my hair pink?" Rachel smiles and looks up at Quinn through her long lashes.

"I liked the hair." Rachel admits with a faint blush. "It was hot."

Maybe it's the faint blush on Rachel's face or maybe the adrenaline from almost losing her life is still pumping through her veins, but Quinn suddenly wants, no, NEEDS Rachel.

She knows her girlfriend is hurt, so there isn't much she can do about the matter. She settles for a long lingering kiss on Rachel's lips.

"I love you. You know that?" Quinn tells her, once she pulls away, slightly breathless.

"I kinda like you too." Rachel teases with a smile. Quinn settles back down and retrieves a fork from the bedside table, where Rachel's dinner lays untouched.

"You're going to share this with me, alright?" Though Quinn is asking, she isn't really giving Rachel much say in the matter. Rachel knows this so she simply nods.

Quinn spears a peach slice with the fork then brings it to Rachel's lips. She is hesitant at first, because she really isn't that hungry, but gives in with Quinn's challenging stare.

The sweet, tang fruit bursts with flavor in her mouth. Rachel closes her eyes, relishing the sweet fruit. She doesn't even realize that she lets our a moan.

Quinn's eyes widen at the sound. Suddenly very aware of how turned on she is. Rachel's mouth curves over the peach for another bite/ It's almost as if she is trying to torture Quinn with the slow movement of her mouth and the flick of her tongue over her lips.

"Rach?" Quinn has to clear her throat. "Can you, maybe, I don't know, not be as vocal?" Rachel opens her eyes and peers over at her girlfriend. She knows that look.

Rachel laughs, but then has to stop herself from the pain in her side.

"Awww baby. You're- are you turned on?" Rachel questions. Quinn blushes and turns away. She looks inside the contents of the can, where peaches float around in the syrup. She twirls the peaches around, avoiding Rachel's eyes.

"Does this?" Rachel whispers into Quinn's ear. Rachel is teasing her of course. And parts of Quinn wants to be mad at her girlfriend for making her so uncomfortably turned on, but Rachel is smiling, and calling her baby. So how can she really be mad?

"Shut up and eat your peaches." Quinn grumbles, still looking down at the peaches. Rachel grins then opens her mouth expectantly. Quinn rolls her eyes, then complies, rather sloppily. Syrup drips off the peach and onto Rachel's neck, trailing down to her chest.

"Quinn!" Rachel squeals "You did that on purpose!" Quinn gasps, offended.

"I would never." She tells the diva, though the wicked grin on her face tells her differently.

"Now you have to clean it up." Rachel demands, though she is smiling as well.

"I can manage that." Quinn tells her, placing the can aside She licks her lips and looks at Rachel like she is the best dessert she has ever seen.

"Quinn?" Rachel questions in a whisper. Quinn hovers over her girlfriend, placing an arm on either side of her, never letting her weight crash down on the small, injured girl. She dips her head down, tracing her tongue down the trail of sweet peach syrup. Rachel audibly gulps. She releases a shaky breath. The down right moans when Quinn suck at her pulse point.

"Quinn." Rachel slightly complains. "The door is open." Quinn looks up and locks eyes with her girlfriend.

"How quiet can you be?" Quinn asks, challenging the brunette.

"Not THAT quiet." Rachel nods over to the open door. Quinn bites her lip, never releasing eye contact with Rachel.

"PUCK!" Quinn hollers. He must know what is going on or is about to happen, because all Puck does is stick his hand in through the doorway, gives them the thumbs up, then closes it behind him.

As soon as Quinn hears the click of the door closing, she no longer hesitates.

Maybe it's almost having lost their lives, or maybe it's feeling just a bit safer than usual, but Quinn and Rachel have never felt more in love.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**So I know I said there would be Brittana this chapter, but I decided to do it next chapter because the whole chapter will be wedding fluff of sorts.**

**There will also be time jump. They should be off the farm by either next chapter or the one after that.**

**So, quick question: Are people out there still reading this? I haven't gotten much response, so I guess I am just curious.**

**For those of you who do leave reviews, I thank you all very much. It keeps me inspired.**

**What did you think? -A**


End file.
